


Challenge me

by Nominhelpme



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, Badass Boyfriends, Breathe if u love Niki, Chapter 7 death warning, Cuddling, Cuddling WITH the homies, Dead Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George and sapnap are the homies, Hell yeah 🤩, Homies, Homies can cuddle, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minecraft, Niki is so cool, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, Sapnap is so :(, Skywars, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Theyre basically the same height, bedwars, breathes, hungergames - Freeform, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: These are real life people so please be respectful of them and do not force ships down their throats! This is a ship based on personality and persona. I ship a green blob with nipple eyes and a pig 😔👍
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 778





	1. Chapter 1

"GET OVER HERE!" Sapnap screamed, sprinting towards Dream with his iron sword at the ready. Dream side-stepped before turning around and pushing Sapnap into an area covered in lava that dream previously used to kill Bad. "ow, ow!" Sapnap cried out before bursting into fire coloured pixels.

George sighed, watching as Sapnaps remaining pixels fade into the ground, "Dream! you can't win this time." Dream looked away from the lava to watch as George placed one of the dragon healing crystals down. As the crystal activated, a beam shot towards the dragon and the deep flesh wounds healed over, arrows falling from the sky as the healing skin and muscle pushed them out. 

Dream huffed, raising his nearly broken bow to shoot the crystal. As his arrow was released, the bow exploded into white pixels which slowly fluttered to the ground, followed by the left side of the dragons head peeling off, scales falling onto the ground around George. "Come here George!" Dream shouts excitedly, noting that the crystal not only damaged the dragon, but George as well. Running towards the eldest, dream held his iron axe out first, slamming it into George's left side. The older had better gear and weapons, but eventually dream broke his chest plate and killed him. 

George respawned back on the bright white quartz floored spawn area, the portal leading to main hub glowing blue in front of him. Sapnap groaned loudly when he saw george appear, Bad huffing loudly as well, crossing his arms. 

After Dream defeats the dragon and jumps through the portal, they all sit in the safe spawn area, talking and laughing about their previous adventures and gameplay. "I swear i could've gotten you at the start! You were so low, right?" Dream nodded, "I had half a heart." Sapnap groaned loudly, laying back on the floor, "fuck! If you didn't make a stupid stone axe, I would've gotten you. Ugh, that's so annoying." Dream laughed at his youngest friend. George was the first to stand up, "I actually have to go now," he frowned, "I'll see you guys in a bit, yeah?" "Oh shoot! I have to leave as well." Bad rushed to stand up, walking through the portal with George. Sapnap looks at dream, shrugging, "I may as well get going too then. It was fun, see you soon, yeah? Gotta beat your ass sometime this month." Dream laughed, nodding as he pulled Sapnap in for a quick hug, "See ya, Sapnap." The youngest waved goodbye as he disappeared into the portal. 

Dream stays in the minigame world for a little longer, laying on the quartz platform to stare up at the sky. He thought back to when he first met Sapnap in the PVP minigames hub room. The younger boy was dragging around a boy in a blue shirt, excitedly talking about a new game that was added, "seriously George! You're gonna think it's awesome! It's called Bed Wars. Sounds sick right?" "Do we even have enough players for it?" Sapnap paused, looking around. He caught eyes with Dream and grinned, running over, "hey! Do you wanna play a game of bed wars with my friend and me?" The young boy grinned, his sharp teeth on display. Dream shrugged, what did he have to lose?" After that they became best friends and then met Bad during a tournament. 

Right before the sun fully set, Dream wakes up from day dreaming and stands up, walking through the portal. Dreams body feels unstable, as it always does after passing through the portals. He looked around before beginning off north towards the realm portal. As Dream silently walks, hands in his pockets and mask covering his face, he sees a group of roughly twenty people with a taller person in the center, it seems like hes staring down at somebody. Dream walked towards the crowd, squeezing past bodies to see better. 

A man was on the ground, propped up on his elbows to stare up at the tall guy, "Fuck you! You're just a nobody! You're a loser who has to hack." The man on the ground accused the younger. The boy sighed, rubbing his face. "Sure, I cheated. Is that what you need to hear?" The voice sounded familiar. Dream took a closer look at the red cape hugging the tall boys features and the crown on the ground by his feet. This is the guy ranked top 10 on every PVP leaderboard, TechnoBlade. Dream laughed a little causing the guy on the ground to whip his head over to look at him, glaring angrily, "why are you laughing!?" Dream chuckled, stepping forward a bit more, "I just find it funny how people can't handle losing so much that they say cry in the streets and accuse someone of cheating. How do you even cheat in these games? Did he start flying or something?" The guy opened his mouth but couldn't say anything else. He sat up, holding his very broken looking arm. "Whatever. you're just a no life loser who spends all his time playing games." The guy barked at Techno, stomping away. The crowd were whispering to themselves as Dream backed out from the crowd, walking back towards the portal to his realm. With one foot in the portal, Dreams hand was enveloped by another and they pushed him into the portal. Instead of the familiar log cabin that dream had made for himself in his own realm, he was greeted by a giant castle. The walls were black with blue wood complimenting the corners and curves, the roof as white as the clouds floating above. Turning to look st the owner of the realm, he was met with Techno smiling nervously, "Why'd you bring me here?" Technos smile dropped and he reached his hand up to scratch his nose, a nervous habit, "I wanted to thank you." Dream tilted his head, one of the ways he's learnt to convey emotion whilst having a mask covering his facial expressions. "Thank me? What for?" "Well… you didnt have to say anything to the nerd who was publically making a fool of himself but you still did…. So … thanks?" Dream was confused but opted to nod and say you're welcome. The two stood silently, not looking at each other before Dream finally spoke, "So are we just going to stand here holding hands or?" Technos eyes widened and his jaw dropped. As I'd on autopilot, he let go of dreams and shoved him backwards into the portal. 

Now on his ass back in the main hub, Dream laughed. What an interesting guy. 

The next day, 

Dream and George stood on a neon pink platform, the older of the two jumping from glass pane to glass pane. George's body fell into the void and reappeared at the beginning looking more and more angry as the action repeated. Dream finally gave mercy to his friend, holding back his laughs to show George how to do the final jump. 

The two walked back to the start and started a new round, "if you beat Sapnaps record I'll buy you a new laptop." George nodded, "and if you beat your own record, I'll come up with a new minigame idea for us to play." Dream grinned, nodding. The younger boys mask was pulled to the side to not only make communication easier, but also seeing where the hell he was jumping to and from. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, and go!" Dream shouted, taking off. He flung himself down towards the green slime blocks, flinging forward. He quickly grabbed onto the ladders swinging his legs up so he could properly climb. 

After 4 minutes, dream completed the entire course and George was on the second last area. As Dream grabbed a water bottle near the portal, he heard the sound of somebody entering. As he looked up, he was met with Sapnap running towards him, full speed. "Dream! Dream!" He shouted, stopping in front of the other. Dream would nod, gesturing for Sapnap to continue, "There's an illegal duel happening!! It's at someone's realm! Some guy snuck in last night while the guy was going through their portal and was too distracted to see him, I guess. Then he started fighting the guy!" "Holy shit?" George would gawk as he appeared beside the two, coming over when Sapnap first entered, while Dream felt a pit in his stomach open, swallowing everything and leaving nothing but nerves behind, "What colour is the hair of the guy who's realm was snuck into?" "I can give you something better than a colour! His name is Techno! As in Blade! As in Techno-Fucking-Blade!" Dream leaves George and Sap behind immediately, rushing through the portal and towards main hub. Since he has seen Technos realm, he could now imagine the area and be brought there by the realm portal. The dirty blonde haired man pushed through a group of people until he could step inside the portal. The world around him swayed before morphing into a familiar scenery. Dream steps through the portal just as Technos foot slams into the guy from yesterday's face. The guy was sent flying backwards, crashing against a rock as his body went limp. Dream started at the still man before looking over at the sound of thud. Technos body was flat against the ground, a small pool of blood around his body. Dream shouts out a curse, rushing forward to hook his arms under Technos back and knees, raising him up. Due to their similar heights, it was difficult but he pulled through, carrying the other into the tall castle, "Where are your regeneration potions?" He asks quickly, looking around, "Room." With Technos very limited guidance, Dream pushes open a large blue door. The door slams against the pink coloured walls as Dream carried Techno in, placing him on the large red blanketed and white pillows bed. Dream reaches into a cabinet, picking up a pink bottle. He pulls off the cork and presses it against Technos lips, pulling his chin down, to open his mouth, with two fingers. The cuts around his body slowly began healing but the pain was still there but dimmed. Techno cracked his eyes open, looking at Dream who was profusely apologizing for upsetting the man yesterday. The pink haired man shook his head, braid moving with the motion, "That needs been challenging me for a year now, this was gonna happen eventually. Nothing to do with you." When Technos eyes meet Dreams black dotted eyed mask, the blonde would feel butterflies erupt in his stomach, cheeks tinting pink that Techno thankfully couldn't see, "I'll … get going then." Dream mumbled, turning away from techno before stopping. "Your cape is full of blood. you can wear this until you get a new one." Dream offers, pulling off his own lime green hoodie, a white tank-top underneath. He folded the item and placed it on Technos bed before rushing put of the castle quickly, imagining his own home as he stood in the portal, teleporting away. When he gets to his realm he begins screaming to himself, "WHY WOULD HE EVEN WANT THAT? AM I STUPID? I THINK IM STUPID!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes technos brain go into overdrive I stg

Techno, more often than not, can be spotted in any PVP game with a green hoodie in place of his usual blood red cape. It doesn't really fit his aesthetic, like green with royalty looking othes, but ever since the pinkette put it on that night dream left, he hasn't been able to take it off. 

Today is one of those days where you can spot the pink haired man in a game of bed ears. After he kills a team of two, his teammate not bothering to help, he checks the compass to see how many and who is left. Three names show up, "Gamerboy50, Fit, and Dream" Techno read out loud, nodding to himself. "Dream" was halfway across the map while Fit was the base diagonal of him. Gamerboy50 was in the middle collecting resources. All three of them were without a teammate. 

Techno watches for a moment, waiting until Gamer went back to their base. They had no bed, Techno noticed, it should be simple enough to kill them. Techno jumped as he threw blocks under himself, bridging towards the red base. This was always a nerve racking process, it defied all laws of gravity. He threw down a small block and it expanded underneath his feet, connecting to whatever it landed against and held stable. The first time Techno played bedwars, he felt nauseous every single time he made the journey over the void to another island. Now though? Now Techno could do, what the younger kids would call, speed bridging. 

Finally Techno reached the red flagged island. The pinkette ate a yellow, almost gold, coloured apple before he jumped down, standing near the edge of the base. The red player shouted in shock when he heard Technos feet slam against the ground, the diamond sword he bought slipped out of his hands, clashing against the stone flooring loudly. Techno, against his better judgment, laughed. The red guy glared at him angrily, picking the weapon at the same time he broke an egg against the ground. "Oh." Techno sighed, pulling out his bow to shoot the iron bodied creature. As the light grey, bordering on white, creature exploded into pixels, the red armored guy ran forward, slashing Technos arm once before the taller grabbed the guy, throwing him into the void. Techno watched as his body disappeared into the void. "It was a valiant effort." The pinkette praised before walking across his recently made bridge, heading towards Fit. The yellow player had no bed and was turtling. Techno placed a TNT block behind himself, jumping forward as it exploded. The land against the rough dirt terrain and the explosion against his back hurt, but not enough to kill or stop him. Techno had to repeat his previous bowing as the yellow guy placed down a golem of his own, hiding behind it to trade the villager for something. Techno shot the creature steadily, sneaking a shot between the shoulder and neck of the creature to slam into the shoulder of the guy. After the golem died, Fit ran out from behind the pixels, rushing towards a yellow wool bridge. Techno rolled his eyes, pulling out his bow, lining up his shot. 3, 2, 1, dead. The yellow pixels exploded as they fell into the void. Now it was just Techno and this Dream guy. As Techno walked to mid, throwing all of the emeralds he acquired, courtesy of Fits exploding body, into the void, he saw the message flash around him that his bed had been destroyed. seconds later his teammate was killed. "Well.. even ground I suppose." Techno spoke to himself, pulling up his player tracker. 201ms away and it was getting closer. Techno waited at the middle area, watching the numbers tick down as he organized his backpack. The sound of a pearl caused techno to close his backpack and look around. A snowball slammed against the top of his head. With a shocked gasp, Techno looked up and saw a white mask staring back at him. With a dropped jaw, Techno pointed his finger up at Dream, the guy who he's met twice before now. 

Dream, a guy he would now call a friend, was laughing hysterically, rolling onto his back as he barked out laughs. He had taken a picture the second the snowball had hit technos head. It was one hell of a picture, one he'd treasure. "What are you doing here?" Techno asks as he shakes his hair, clumps of snow falling into a pile below him. Dream smiles at Technos now messy and damp hair, rolling onto his stomach so he could look at Techno properly, "I've been playing bedwars all day and noticed your name in the lobby just as I was about to quit. I wanted to tease you a bit but you killed everyone too fast." Dream pouted, huffing. "Should you even be playing bedwars again so soon? It's only been three days since that guy attacked you." Dream slipped off his height advantage giving ledge and landed in front of Techno, leaning against the small mountain he jumped off of. Techno rolled his eyes, "I'm not that weak." "I never said you were weak. I'm just concerned." Techno didn't see how those were different, grimacing. Dream noticed that Techno looked a little bit upset and so he opted to change the topic, "You're wearing my sweater?" As soon as the words left Dream's lips, Technos entire face turned red and he turned around, running towards the void. Dream stared in shock as Techno jumped into the void and the "You win!" flashed around him. 

Techno quickly takes off the sweater as he's forced into spectator mode, running as he's pulling it off from around his body. "Woah! Wait up!" Techno ran faster, sprinting through the portal and went behind the bedwars portal, wattching as Dream phases through, looking around. "What… was that…" Dream mumbles to himself, scratching his head. As Dream was about to turn around, which would've caused him to see Techno, the watch on his right wrist began blaring a cute jingle, Georges ID name appeared in a hologram above the screen of the watch. Techno released a sigh of relief, slipping back into the portal with the sweater in his hands. He stared down at the clothing, contemplating. He put it back on. 

Dream answered the call, "Hey! Wanna play some bedwars with me and snapmap?" A loud smack echoed through the phone and Dream smiled, imaging what Sapnap looked like as he slapped George, "Sure. I'm already by the portal so I'll see you guys when you get here."

Techno was now in a 3v3v3v3 game, hoping that it would eliminate any chances of him possibly running into Dream again. 

Techno sat down in the generator, holding his face in his hands. his teammates watched him, whispering to one another. The pinkette stood up and began slapping himself, eyes squeezed shut. He shook his head and began walking to the villager, trading his riches for blocks of wool, and a TNT block. Not trusting himself to speed bridge, Techno slowly placed the blocks until he was at someone's base, towering up until he could drop the TNT down onto them. Two of the players yelled in pain as they were exploded and propelled back into the void. Techno dropped off of his tower, ankles hurting from the landing, and broke the bed. He ignored the last person in favour of bridging to middle. His teammate, thankfully, killed the last guy. 

Techno was thinking the entire game, not really mindful or careful of his surroundings, completely zoned out. So when he heard a scream of "DREAM, SOMEONE'S INVISIBLE." He nearly pissed himself, stumbling and tripping over his own feet, falling into the void. 

When he respawned at his base, he focused on his watch, watching the chat intently as he sat in the generator. 

**Dream has slain by Fundy**

_ Fuck _

Techno wanted to log out of the game, he really did, but he didn't bring his stupid home crystal. Without the blue and white gem, he couldn't leave the game until it was over. He was stuck… unless? Tehno began furiously typing into the hologram keyboard, his two pointer fingers slamming against the letter keys until his message was completed, 

**can you two target blue team?**

_ sure!  _

_ yup! _

Techno sighed in relief at his teammate's answers, staying back to defend the base. The chat read multiple deaths of Sapnap and Georgenotfound, but not once did Dreams name show up. The man sighed angrily, pulling at his braid, a nervous habit he unwillingly adopted from a friend. He sat down in the generator again, reading chat. The sound of footsteps caught his attention though, standing up with his sword pointed at the ready. Dream was stood on the staircase, smiling, which Techno could only tell from the  _ vibes _ that radiated off of Dream in swarms. "You ran off so fast last time. What happened?" Techno pushed his blade forward and watched as Dreams body exploded into pixels, sparkling to the ground before disappearing. 

**rude :(**

chat read. Techno turned his watch off and went to the shopkeeper, purchasing a "protector" egg. He held it in his hand before throwing it to the ground, cracking it. A large metal golem grew from the egg, looking down at techno before slowly dragging its feet towards the middle of the base, standing on the defence. 

Techno sighed and walked past it towards the diamond generator, sitting down once more. "You let your guard down too much, or maybe you're not focusing?" Techno jumped at the voice coming from behind him. He expected it to be Dream but was instead met with the sigh of one of his teammates. A bandana was snuggly set on the guys forehead, a childish grin gracing his features. Yechno sighed in relief, standing up. "I guess you could say I'm not focusing, though i don't need to if you're going to announce your presence like that." Sapnap chuckled, holding his sword up, "May I ask, Mr. Blade, why my friend is so suddenly obsessed with you? Before he never really seemed to care about you, he doesn't bother with fame and such, and yet, now, he's not even playing the game. Turn around and look at him, he's just watching you like some creep." Sapnap laughed, eyes looking past Techno at something behind him. "As if I'm going to turn my back on someone holding a sword." Techno mumbled, sword still pointed at Sapnaps chest. The bearded boy looked at his weapon before laughing, throwing it into the void. "Better?" "No." Sapnap sighed and walked towards Techno, jumping into the void behind him. The pinkette turned slowly, watching as the boy's body fell into the void, he was pointing towards middle, a smile on his face. Techno reluctantly looked up. There the masked man was, staring and once Techno acknowledged his presence, Dream perked up and began waving excitedly, cupping his hands around his mouth to shout. Techno couldn't hear what the other was saying, nor did he want to. He grabbed the diamonds that spawned during his interaction with sapnap, and began to walk back to his base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you try to make your new friend laugh but instead kiss him 😔

A pearl flew at technos face, brushing against his nose. Dreams body appeared seconds after the pearl made a  _ pop _ sound, having exploded after making the small contact against technos nose. Dreams eyes were wide and his hands were pressed up against Technos chest, keeping balance. Techno truly wanted to laugh at the look on the others face, eyes wide and mask pushed to the side from the projection of the teleport, but, unfortunately, his lips were pressed against the others. Dream stared at techno with wide eyes. Technos entire body froze, hands immediately starting to become clammy, had he been a little less aware of his surroundings, he would've passed out. Sapnap, who was at middle, was taking pictures with George, both of them screaming with laughter. Techno heard the laughs and quickly jerked his head back, falling into the void. Now that the only thing keeping Dream balanced had disappeared, Dream fell forward into the void after Techno. 

Now both were in an area above the world, Techno was crouched down low, hands covering his face as Dream sputtered out apologies. Both of their beds broken meant that Techno couldn't be teleported away until his teammates died or the game ended. "I… I really didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't even want to land on the bridge with you! I wanted to hit the side of your base and fall off… so you would laugh...and now...oh god. I'm really sorry! Fuck, you cant even look at me." Techno was still crouched down, hands covering his entire face. Je wasn't really listening to dream rambling, more focused on keeping his heart from jumping out of his throat. "I'm really sorry…" Dream mumbled again, looking down at Techno nervously, bottom lip skin being tugged, a very bad nervous habit he had. Blood began surfacing and he darted his tongue out, swiping it away. 

After a moment, Techno took a deep breath and let his hands fall down, standing up straight again. Though his cheeks were still flaming red, he faked confidence, smirking, a pointy fang showing. "I get it. That was a tactic. A ruse." He nodded along to his own words, laughing slightly. "That was smart! Not an approach I would ever use, but efficient I suppose." Dream frowned for a second, staring at Techno. The pinkettes hands were shaking as he held them behind his back, cheeks, neck and ears were bright pink, and he was looking anywhere but at Dream. He released a silent sigh, "Um… y-yeah… sorry...about….that. Though I do think we'll win now!" Dream tried joking but it came out high pitched and he stumbled over his words. The air around them turned sour, awkward. A moment later, Techno released a shaky breath and shoved his hand into the masked mans pocket, pulling out his home crystal. Dream looked at Techno, confused. Tehno held the crystal up and pressed the button on the side, body evaporating into a light beam which carried him to Dreams own realm, which the crystal was connected to. He left the crystal on the floor of what looked to be a living room. He then looked around before finding the front door, leaving quickly and towards the large purple glowing portal, going in so he'd finally be at his own home. 

Techno sighed in joy when he saw his castle, quickly walking in and locking the door door. He then sat with his head in his hands, cheeks still tinted pink, heart continuously beating rapidly in his chest, he was worried he'd suffer a heart attack at this rate. The loud echo of fist knocking on wood scared him out of his thoughts, jumping so high he fell off the couch with a bang. He groaned, rubbing his elbow. "Techno, mate! get your ass out here man!" Phil, a dear friend of Technos, shouted with a laugh, having heard the painful far away sound of Techno falling. The Pinkette pulled himself up, dragging his feet to the large door, opening it slowly. 

Phil was standing with a smile that slowly faded to a shocked opened mouth expression. "Woah...what's wrong with your face?" Techno groans loudly, covering his face again. "It hasn't stopped, Phil!" He whines, losing all face he once had in front of his older friend. "Woah! Techno… are you having lady problems?!" Techno sighs loudly, glaring at Phil through the cracks of his fingers. Phils mouth would form an o shape, as if he figured everything out, an imaginary light bulb turning on in his head, "Is this about a fella? Did some guy embarrass you in a game or something?" Techno gave a final sigh as he let his hands fall, deciding to just say what happened. "A guy kissed me." Phils jaw dropped, eyes bugging out before he shook his head, quickly composing himself, nodding. "Ah, that my friend, is something I will be no help with. Wanna come play Among Us with me, Wil, and a few others? distracting you may be the only way to get..." Phil gestured to Technos face, "that...to stop." With a contemplative hum, Techno weighed the cons and pros before nodding. "Great!"

The pair walked together to the PVP minigame area after leaving Technos home, walking through the Among Us portal. "How does this game work?" Techno asked, curiously looking around the tutorial room. It seemed easy enough. "Imposter" has to act like a "Crewmate" while simultaneously killing them off and causing power outages, broken O2 takens or other things around the map as well as locking doors. Vents were limited to "imposters." "crewmates" would have to complete randomly generated tasks and try to sniff out the "imposters." Simple and straight to the point.

The two sat together in the tutorial room for ten minutes, chatting about random topics, waiting for their friends to come through the portal. Tommy and Tubbo, a duo Techno has met only three times before, walked through first, laughing about something and only stopping after they spotted Phil and Techno sat at the "emergency meeting button" table. The two youngest joined their older friends, beginning a conversation as Techno sat back quietly, listening to them speak while occasionally adding his input. Wil and Niki walked in next, Wils arms wrapped snugly around Nikis waist as they laughed in unison, walking towards their four friends. The pair sat side by side, Wil immediately picking up a conversation with Phil. Niki sat back like Techno, turning her head towards the pink haired man to smile, giving a short shake of her hand. Techno half smiled back, raising his hand in a small wave. Technos face was still pink, a fact Niki quickly picked up om. "Wil?" She mumbled up at Wil, tilting her head up to see him. Wils face would bloom pink as he looked down at Niki, smiling excitedly over her attention. "I'm going to talk to Techno over there," she pointed at one of the hallways, "Okay?" Wil frowned but nodded, looking at Techno curiously. "Okay. make sure he doesn't get lost." Wil jokes, ruffling Nikis hair. The short girl giggled and gently pushed Wils hand away, standing up and carefully took technos hands into her own, motioning for him to stand. Techno did as told, towering over Niki as he stood straight. The taller was dragged away until they were away from the portal and meeting room. "Are you okay, Techno?" The soft spoken girl asked, looking up at her taller friend. The pinkette, reminded of ghe accident from before, covers his face again, the blush returning full force. "A guy kissed me." He blurted out, blushing even harder, if possible.

Niki, the saint she is, smiled and giggled, gently pulling technos hands down from his face, letting them fall to his side, "Was he cute?" The shock from the question had Techno choking on his own spit, violently coughing before croaking out, "What?" Niki pat his back, "Was the boy who kissed you cute?" and that's when Techno broke, childishly whining. "I met him a couple days ago and he's already saved my life, literally. That nerd that started the illegal duel had me hanging out on deaths door and he helped me then. He's a complete nerd but He's … nice? In a stupid way. He's a stupid nice. After he kissed me, he was apologizing profusely but I couldn't do anything but act like he intended to do it to win the game of bed wars we were in… but God… it was so much… too much? I don't touch people… I can't remember the last time I even hugged someone? And now ive been kissed? And here I am, freaking out over this when he doesn't even like me." Nike listened intently, nodding or shaking her head at parts of Technos outburst, "Is the sweater you're wearing his?" She asked, innocently playing with the sleeves of the sweater, hands reconnected with Technos bigger ones. He looked down at the material, frowning, "Yes. I need to give it back." Niki hummed, "Has he asked for it back?" Techno paused, thinking back, "No? I don't think so? Why wouldn't I? it's his." The short girl smiles brightly, shaking her head. "The shirt I'm wearing is Wils." She smiled proudly, letting go of Technos hands to gesture to herself. "I didn't ask for it but he gave it to me. When I tried to give it back he made up this silly and adorable excuse, I think your boy may do what Wil did. May I know the name of this enderpearl boy? Maybe i know him." Niki finished with a question, encouragingly looking at Techno. It seemed like this was her permanent resting face, a beautiful and happy smile. "Dream…" Techno muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Nikis eyes widen slightly and her mouth opens into a small "o" shape in shock. "Dream? As in George and Sapnaps Dream?" Techno nodded sourly. Niki blinked rapidly, completely thrown off. "Really? I suppose I haven't seen him in a while so I wouldn't have noticed but wow… Dream focusing on something other than minigames." Niki giggled, looking at the sweater Techno was wearing. Now that she thought about it, the answer of who kissed Techno was right there, proudly glowing neon against the bright lights above them. "Dream is a great guy. He's a determined and stubborn guy, but he's lovely. You two would be very cute together, Techno." Niki finalized with a supportive pat on her taller friends' shoulder. The blush finally simmered down and the pair walked to the meeting room, the table now full besides their seats. 

They sat down and Phil began to quickly go over the rules for Techno, handing him his "report dead body" button. It was a little black watch with a red button where the clock would be. Techno attached it to his wrist, nodding.

"Alright! Everybody join the game and remember not to talk to each other!" Phil grinned, walking towards the lobby portal. The group walked in together, joining a game. Phil fixed some settings, making the game a little bit more difficult than the default settings, and then they were off. 

The word "Crewmate" flashed briefly on technos watch. He nodded and clicked the watch to check the list of tasks he had. 

He had two in Admin; Prime shields and ID code. 

Techno made his way to the admin room, looking around cautiously before entering. Phil and Tubbo were stood in admin, whether they were doing their tasks or not was beyond Techno. For now, though he trusted nobody. The pink haired man walked towards the ID code, reading the numbers before punching them in. The machine beeped in approval and Techno looked up. Tubbos dead body was laying on the ground beside him and Phil was gone. Techno stared at the body for a moment before quickly peaking his head out of admin, watching as a dark green space suit cloaked figure disappeared down the hallway. Techno smiled to himself, nearly chuckling, and pressed the red button on his wrist. They were all pulled up out of the map and into a seperate room. "No! Tubbo! my friend!" Tommy wailed, faking tears. Niki laughed quietly at the youngests energy before turning to Techno, "Where was he?" "Okay, so I found Tubbos body, what was left of it, in admin. Prior to that I went straight from cafeteria up cause I had two tasks there. I did my ID Code and then Tubbo was dead. Tubbo and Phil were in the room before I walked in. After I noticed Tubbos dead body I looked outside of admin and saw Phil running away. Not sure if that means anything but I'm a bit suspect of him." Everybody nodded, "Wil and I were in greenhouse and can confirm that Phil, Tubbo and Techno were in admin and that Phil was walking away." "I was with Smajor down by storage! We were doing a little dance." Tommy laughed loudly, shoulders shaking at the memory. "We can skip, I just wanted to mention 0hil was the only one around." Techno spoke, pressing the skip button. Everyone followed his lead and they were all put back in the cafeteria. Techno walked back up to admin, stepping over tubbos body to finish his last task. He then checked his watch for the rest of his tasks. 

He began walking next door to office, beginning to process his data. 

Techno stood against the wall, occasionally checking the progress bar. As he leant down to check the little percentage bar, the lights around him faded until he couldn't see further than his outstretched hand. checking the percentage one last time, Techno began walking away, heading towards his task on the opposite side of the map in Medbay. As Techno was walking, hands outstretched so he wouldn't bump into anything, he heard footsteps and the sound of a vent opening. Techno stood at the doorway of the room the vent opening echoed from. He stood pressed to the side and watched as Tommy walked out past him, completely unaware of Technos presence, Tommy was a crewmate. Next, Wil walked out and he stared directly at Techno. Techno blinked rapidly before turning around on his heel sharply, booking it down the hallways. He ran as fast as he could, bumping into several walls along the way. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Techno whispered, running as fast as he could to cafeteria. Just as Wil reached forward to grab Techno, they were both pulled into the air and dropped in the meeting room. Techno gasped loudly, harshly breathing. "You fool!" He immediately grunted at Wilbur, trying to catch his breath while also trying to speak, "Wilbur came out of a vent, I heard it open, and then chased me down the hallways." Everybody was looking at him. There were only 3 people left besides himself. Phil and Wil being two of them. "Come on tommy! I know its him and I know it's not you." "How do you know it's not him?" Phil asked curiously, looking between Tommy and Techno. Techno sighed and inhaled a big gulp of air, still tired from the running. "Tommy was in the room Wilbur vented into, I assume he wanted to vent snipe him, and when he walked out, he couldn't see me at all. So that means the lights were out for him, unlike this nerd who could see perfectly fine as he chased me down the hallways!"

As the voting session neared its end, Tommy voted for Wilbur while Wilbur voted for Techno. Techno gave his vote to Wilbur and Phil didn't have time to give his own. The three watched as the seat Wilbur was sat on, opened the floor beneath and he fell down. "Wilbursoot was An Impostor" Flashed before them all. "Tommy! I promise you Phil is the other imposter! Press the emergency meeting button right away okay?" Techno quickly said before they were all brought back to cafeteria. Himself, Tommy and Phil all stood staring at each other as they waited for the emergency button to open. 

The glass lid finally popped open and Tommy slammed his hand down on it. Once again, they were all pulled back to the meeting room. Techni and Tommy immediately voted for Phil, not listening to his explanation. 

Ph1lza was An Impostor. 

Tommy grinned, shouting happily as the victory scene played for them. The rest of the players turned back from their little ghost forms into people in the tutorial lobby. "First game my ass." Phil grumbled, crossing his arms. Techno chuckled, shrugging. "I actually have to go now guys… I'll try to find someone to substitute for me!" Karl called before walking out the portal. Techno watched him leave before standing up as well, "I'll be leaving now too. Thank you Niki, and I'll see you all later." Techno bid his farewell before leaving through the portal, walking back to the main hub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IN 30 MINUTES ... EXPECT TYPOS I GUESS... I ALSO HAVENT REREAD IT AND HAD NO PLANNING...SO IF IT SUCKS IM SORRY :( but at least it's long?
> 
> And Rose if ur reading this I'm so sorry! Your comment got wiped off the face of the planet when I had deleted this story due to confusion 😭 I promise I didn't ignore u !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just filler !   
> A bit of Dream team friendship.   
> Homies cuddling.
> 
> Sapnap big spoon 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for any typos or anything like that.   
> I usually write these in one sitting 💀😭

Dream was cranky ever since Techno left, even though he was still playing bed wars with his two friends. They weren't doing that well. "What's up with you Dream?" Sapnap grumbled as they stood in the spectator box, watching their older friend break yellows bed. "Nothin'" Dream huffed out, crossing his arms childishly. Sapnap reached his hand forward and hit Dream on the top of his head, "As if! You've been acting like a piss baby the whole day. Is it cause of your little…accident with a certain pig?" Sapnap jokes, sitting down beside Dream. The dirty blonde haired man sighed, leaning his head onto the top of his raised knees. "I really didn't mean to kiss him. I think he's mad at me." "Are you sure? he never yelled at you or told you off. If anything he was blushing like hell." Sapnap thought back to the, at the time, hilarious moment. George and himself were folded over in laughter, watching their friend and Techno kiss before both falling into the void.

Seconds before they exploded into pixels, Sapnap saw Technos eyes wide and cheeks pink. "Honestly he didn't look mad at all… more embarrassed than anything." Sapnap continued, rubbing his friends back soothingly while still suppressing his own laughter. "I guess…" Dream sighed, moving so he could stare down at George who was still playing, "I feel bad. I wanted to make him laugh and instead I sexually harassed him. not a great impression… even though he played it off like I meant to do it to win the game." Sapnap tried to hold in his laughter, he really did. He covered his mouth, his cheeks puffed up and his eyes squeezed shut. He took a deep breath before speaking, "He… he thought you-" swallowing another laugh, "he thought you kissed him to try and win bed wars?" Sapnap couldnt hold in the laugh anymore, clutching his chest as he cackled. Dream was about to respond but he heard the sound of George screaming and then the sound notifying them a player had died. Dream quickly sat up, pulling Sapnap with him. "Alright I've had enough for today let's go." Dream said as soon as george appeared, grabbing his wrist and dragging both him and Sapnap through the portal. As they appeared in the PVP minigame lobby, they were met with whispers and chatter. That could only mean one thing. Somebody important was around. 

Dream saw a familiar red cape follow after its owner around a corner, "Techno!" He shouted, letting go of his friends to sprint after the caped man.  Sapnap looked to George and placed his hand on his shoulder, "just you and me man." George rolled his eyes and pushed Sapnaps hand away, "let's go to Dreams. I'll race you." "Oh you're on, baby." 

Techno turned around at the shout of his name, face to face with Freams mask. "Hi…" Techno mumbled out, cheeks beginning to turn pink again. Dream smiles behind the mask, Techno really was cute. "Hi! I want to apologize again but I must be getting annoying now...um… did you get home okay? You used my crystal and I wasn't sure you'd find your way around well…" techno scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah. I left the crystal on your floor and made it out. I got home before Phil knocked on my door asking me to play Among Us with him." Techno saw as Dreams body displays excitement, his posture straightening and a small bounce beginning. "You've played among us? Isn't it fun? Have you gotten to be Imposter yet? The vents are so cool." Dream gushed, smiling widely. Techno shook his head, "I've only played one round and I was crewmate." "We should totally play together one day." Dream encouraged, smiling." Techno nodded slowly, "Sure, That'd be cool." Dream nodded back eagerly, "okay! Great! Sorry again for today, I'll try not to pearl into a kiss with you again. Though I doubt the odds of that happening are even above 0.01%. Uh- anyways! Yeah… I'll see you around." Just as Dream turned around, Techno reached forward and grasped the slightly shorter males wrist, holding him still. "I'm not mad at you for it. Don't keep apologizing. See you around, Dream." Techno let go of the dirty blondes wrist and walked away, stepping through the portal, imagining his castle. 

Once techno was back in his home, he felt safe to let out a  _ very  _ manly scream. The pink haired man grabbed one of the white pillows off of his couch and shoved it into his face, continuing to scream, "Why did I say that?" 

Dream appeared at his large log cabin, hearing his two best friends laughing loudly. He smiled and walked to the front doors, opening the right one just as Sapnap came running out of the kitchen, a nerf gun in his hands. George jumped over the kitchen island counter and ducked behind it. "Stop hiding, coward!" Sapnap teased, running after George. Dream chuckled, picking up his home crystal from the living room, setting it down on the table beside the door. "Dads home!" Sapnap shouted, lowering his toy gun and looked at Dream, smiling. "Stop calling him that." George grumbled, placing his own toy gun beside Saps. Sapnap rolled his eyes as he walked towards Dream, grabbing onto his arm. "Can we have a movie night? I really wanna watch the sequel to Blocking Back." Dreams eyebrows furrowed, trying to think back to the film Sapnap was talking about. "Isn't that the really old movie about manhunt? Didn't you hate it?" Sapnap nodded, "yeah it sucked, but! It was funny so I wanna watch the sequel before we get stuck watching one of George's lame movies." Dream laughed, modding. He reached forward, holding Sapnaps hand to drag him upstairs, George following close behind. 

All three of them squished together in Dreams bed. Sapnap snapped his fingers,"oh shoot! I'll go get the snacks." He slipped off the bed, walking back down the stairs, "Get the peanut M&Ms!" Dream shouted after him, hearing the sound of Sapnap air kissing st him. George pulled out his laptop and typed in the name of the movie, watching as the results showed up. "Holy shit… it has a one star rating…" Dream started at the reviews in shock, "it can't possibly be worse than the first one…" George hopefully thought out loud, clicking on the film's link before pausing the movie, waiting for Sapnap. 

"How was it with Techno? Is he mad at you?" Dream smiled at the mere mention of the pink haired man, "he's more mad at all of my apologies," Dream chuckled. "Do you like him?" George casually asked, still reading through some of the movie review results. Dream froze, his neck slowly started to heat up.

After George noticed his best friends silence, he looked up to see Dream staring blankly across the room, face painted pink. "Oh my God! you do!" George gasped, "SAPNAP GET UP HERE!" George screamed. 

Sapnap dropped the bag of m&ms, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. He slammed the door open, breathing heavily. "What happened?! Is there a bug-...." Sapnap trailed off when he saw George laughing and Dreams pink face staring at him angrily, "stop laughing!" "I can't believe you have a crush on Technoblade!" Sapnap finally understood, beginning to laugh along with his oldest friend. Dream groaned, picking up a pillow to chuck at sapnap, taking another to slam against George's back, "stop," smack, "laughing," slap, "at my," smack, "pain!" Dream whined, continuing to hit George. Sapnap was still softly laughing as he walked back downstairs, grabbing their snacks before running up again, getting in the bed. Seeam had his back to George, facing Sapnap. "I'm not helping you with parkour ever again." Dream grumbled, directed towards George, wrapping his arms around Sapnaps waist. The youngest laughed, placing the snacks in between Dreams legs and his own. He passed the skittles to george. The oldest was still silently laughing as he pressed play on the movie, placing the laptop down on the floor as the screen displayed against the wall. Dream was still pouting, refusing to do their usual sandwich style cuddle system, instead little spooning for Sapnap. "Piss baby." George mumbled, pulling the blankets off of Dream and Sapnap. 

Sapnap chuckled, looking at his two childish friends. Sapnap cuddled Dream snuggly, sticking his tongue out at George. The brownette rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the movie. 

There was a moment of silence before a near silent sleep noise escaped from Dreams parted lips. Sapnap tilted his down to see his blonde friend peacefully sleeping against his chest. Suppressing a coo, Sapnap reached his hand forward to poke George's back. The eldest rolled over, raising his eyebrow at Sapnap. The youngest looked down at Dream then back at George, motioning for him to look. George scooted forward and peaked over Dreams shoulder, suppressing his own coo. "He's so cute when he's not being a bratty piss bitch." George praised, sandwiching Dream with Sapnap. "He must be tired from following Techno around all day." George giggled, shhing Sapnap. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkour 😎

Techno turned his head around, feeling as the joints popped, releasing all the built up stress and tension. A few pass-byers cringed at the sound causing Techno to chuckle. He was stood in an open parkour realm, deciding to practice at least once before the new upcoming tournament began. The pink haired man stood on the neon platform, stretching his legs. Just as he felt ready enough to begin, the sound of the portal announcing a new persona entrance caused him to subconsciously turn around and see who had entered. Dream was linked arm-to-arm with sapnap, laughing at one of the jokes the younger malle had told him. Sapnaps sharp teeth shine through as he laughs with dream, shaking his head, bandana ribbons swaying behind him. "That's so stupid!" Dream cackled, slipping his hand under his mask to wipe at his eyes, "okay but it's funny!" Sapnap laughed back. 

Techno started at the pair silently, expressionless. A loud slap rang out around him and then a burning pain briefly appeared on his back. Techno turned his head back, chin pushing against his own shoulder as he stared at Wilbur. "Techno! I've never seen you in this parkour map before… what brings you here?" The fluffy haired man asked, head tilting like a character out of anime Techno had watched last weekend. "Practice for the upcoming tournament. Gotta reck the nerds in everything." Techno bluntly spoke, lips twisted upwards at the idea of winning another competition. Wilbur scoffed, rolling his eyes at his blunt and competitive friend. Suddenly two other people were stood in front of Techno, he turned his head to look at them, arms crossed. "You're in the comp as well?" The masked man sounded like he was smiling. Techno nodded and Dream looked towards Sapnap, "We should start training harder- ah! Techno who's team are you on?" Techno shook his head, "I'm not sure. Hopefully it's somebody I actually like and not some random." Dream nodded, slipping off a backpack Techno only now noticed. He pulled out a piece of paper and intently read it, "Ah! Says here you're teamed with Niki!" Techno released a sigh of relief, shoulders untensing "someone competent. Finally." Wilbur huffed, "No fair. I'm stuck with someone named… Squid?" Techno unexpectedly burst into laughter, having to physically cover his mouth to keep his noise levels acceptable for a public place. Wilbur raised his eyebrows, "What? Does he suck or something?" Techno shook his head, beginning to stop laughing, "no, that's not it. I had a huge war with that guy on Skyblock. I'm sure you know of it Wilbur." "HE'S THE GUY YOU DITCHED PHIL AND I FOR FOR 4 MONTHS?" Techno was on the verge of tears, stomach cramping as he laughed. Wilbur began cursing out theoman Techno had spent a great deal of time fighting with over Potatoes, it was truly a memory that he couldn't forget or ever live down. 

Dream stood still as he watched Techno laugh. Dreams never heard him laugh like this. It was really… nice. The usually emotionless pinkette was currently verging on being doubled over in laughter, his hands tightly wrapped around his own stomach, tears pooling up in the corner of his eyes. Dream listened intently, loving the way Technos true laugh was  _ so _ different from how he spoke. Sapnap nudged Dream in the side, smirking at his best friends entranced look. "Close your mouth before you catch flies." Sapnap whispered, chuckled when Dream quickly closed his mouth, elbowing Sapnap back. Techno finished laughing right as Wilbur finished yelling, the pair exchanged a few final chuckles before Wilbur hugging his pink haired friend and waving goodbye to Sap and Dream. 

Dream looked at Techno, smiling. "I look forward to playing against you again! Though, parkour is  _ my _ thing. I don't think you'll be able to beat me." A fire lit in Technos eyes, a hungry grin covering his face, "is that a challenge?" The competitive waves flowing off of Techno ignited Dreams own competitive side. Sapnap sighed and walked away from the pair, beginning to practice the parkour on his own.  _ Married couples. _ He thought to himself with a silent laugh. 

"It can be. Why don't we bet on it?" Techno hummed, thinking of possible wagers, "okay'" he snapped his fingers, "if I beat your record than you have to tell  _ everyone  _ that I'm the parkour master." Dream nodded, agreeing to Technos idea, "alright. And if I win, you have to team with me in the next championship." Techno grinned, reaching his hand forward to lock with Dreams in a shake. The pinkette began to practice after their hands separate. 

Dream stared down at his hand, smiling slightly. He shook his head and let his hand fall back to his side, running towards the parkour area. 

He jumped ground to ground, passing by Sapnap at one point. Techno was already three stages in front of him and he had yet to fall off, much to both Dreams dismay and joy. Dream carefully landed on a thin rope, holding onto the bars above himself, walking across to the other side, stepping over and around obstacles when they appeared. Dream was now a few jumps behind Techno, he was stuck on one jump. Dream jumped onto the red platform right as Techno respawned. They stared at each other for a split second before running, each taking their own path. They both stood at the jump Techno had been failing, though the latter slowed down a bit, watching Dream. The dirty blonde took a quick mini jump and run, jumping right as his heel hung off the edge. Techno took note of his technique and did it himself, finally conquering the jump. 

The pair continued to run side by side, occasionally jumping over or under one another if their pathways joined. Techno was breathing heavily, sweat soaking into the green hoodie he was  _ still _ wearing. Dream felt his chest heavy with fatigue but he brushed it off, wanting to continue to run next to Techno. "You have forty seconds left to beat me!" Dream shouted, looking at the timer glowing above Technos head. The pinkette grinned, starting to run faster. Dream gaped, trying to match his speed but slightly falling behind. Techno threw his body over the voice, grabbing onto an iron trapdoor above himself, pulling himself up and over. He repeated that twice more before running across the clear path and directly towards the throne like ending. He slammed into the chair, breathing heavily as his body slumped forward. 

Dream walked in not even 10 seconds later, pushing techno over to set beside him. They were squished together on the throne, dreams right lat overlapping Technos left. The two sucked in air as fast as they could, desperately trying to calm their breathing so they could check their times. Dream evened his breathing first, more used to the parkour than Techno. The masked man pat Technos back when he began to cough from breathing too hard, "relax. It's okay." Dream spoke softly, smiling when Technos laboured breathing finally evened out with one final deep inhale. The pinkette immediately looked down at his watch.  _ 4:16 _ . Dreams jaw dropped, eyes blown wide. "What the fuck!" He shouted in shock. The reaction was enough for Techno to fist pump the air, throwing his head back against the cushioned seat as he laughed loudly. Dream stared at him in shock but also...pride? Why did he feel like he also won? This was Technos accomplishment, not his...and yet it still felt so  _ good _ to see Techno win. 

_ Fuck, I like him. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to end this 😎  
> Niki and techno superior duo

Techno smiled at dream triumphantly, "cant wait to hear the news spread around. I can practically hear it now!  _ Technoblade beats Dream in Parkour, now king of every minigame." _ Dream rolled his eyes, leaning closer, bursting Techno out of his daydream bubble, " _ except building games. He still sucks at those."  _ Techno huffed, "building is a scam! Its not real skill." Dream puffed air out of his nose, a quiet laugh, and leant back, "You're just saying that because you have no idea how to block match." The pinkette glared playfully,  _ "if I practiced I'd be able to beat you."  _ Dream exploded into laughter, shaking his head. "No, no. That's not happening. You're going to make a spreadsheet or something stupid like that. No way am I building against you after your practised." Techno laughed a little, smiling, "you sure know me well." Dreams smile fell, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He shook his head, forcing out a laugh, "yeah! I do!" 

Techno laughed a second longer before he leaning back into the red cushioned chair, on a slight angle so they both still fit. Techno shifted slightly so his legs were now laying over dreams knees. The masked man looked down at the others legs, cheeks beginning to dust pink.  _ Shit. _

Fortunately, Dream was saved by Sapnap jumping into the room, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily, toppling over onto his back. "Jesus christ! I think they made it harder." He wheezed out, sucking in air, chest puffing out. Techno stared down at the black haired teen, smiling lightly, "they change it almost every month." Dream turned to look at Techno, eyebrow raised, "how do you know that? I never see you here." The pinkette smiled, placing his index finger in front of his own pursed lips,  _ "shh." _ Dream laughed, hands now lying comfortably on top of technos right knee and the lower part of his right thigh. 

Sapnap sat up a moment later, sitting criss-cross-applesauce, facing the lime green and pink pair. His eyes trailed from their faces to their legs, a smirk lighting up his face. Oh how he would tease Dream back home, but that needed to wait. "Who won? You two were racing right?" Techno grinned, looking towards Dream, gesturing for him to speak. Dream sighed, "Techno is the parkour master. He's now better than me in every single mini game." Techno nodded along seriously, clapping. Sapnap laughed at his friends monotone voice and depressed eyes, "that must've hurt to say, Mr. Pride." Dream sighed, pushing Technos legs off in mock anger, turning his back to the pinkette, facing the wall. Techno cackled, standing up from the chair. "It's been a pleasure boys, but I do have other things to practice." Techno clapped his hands together, grinning, "see ya, nerds." He turned around and jumped into the void, body evaporating before rebuilding back at the start of the parkour race. 

The second Techno was gone, Sapnap was screaming with laughter, choking out words of tease. "Your face! There's no way he doesn't know you're head over heels for him!" The younger was on the verge of tears as he forced his words, holding his sides. Dream frowned, rolling his eyes. "Oh come on. You're overreacting. There's no way I look as obvious as you say I do." Sapnap laughed harder, crossing his legs as he croaked out, "I'm going to piss myself." Dreams lungs deflated as a wheeze burst out of him, the movement genuinely painful. "Holy fuck! Oh my God." He cried out, clutching his chest tightly. 

Eret watched from the opening of the room, staring at the pair in confusion but amusement. 

Techno walked into the PVP portal, looking around at the practice rooms. As he was about to enter a room, the door opened and a short girl bumped into him, her head hitting against his chest. Techno tilted his head all the way down, staring at the top of Nikis head. "Uh...hello." Nikis eyes went wide as she took four large steps back, looking up at Techno in shock, "oh shit… I'm sorry! I didn't know you were standing out there…" Techno nodded awkwardly, his social bar was already reaching the bottom. Niki smiled as she slept aside for Techno, "I was practicing some PVP. I know we're partners for this championship coming up, I didn't want to hold you back." Technos lips twitched upwards, that was nice to hear, it was also his first time  _ ever _ hearing someone was practicing even when they knew they would be teamed with him. "I can help you." Niki perked up, eyes wide like a puppy, "really? Thatd be really helpful actually… you dont mind? I know you're a pretty closed off person- not that there's anything wrong with that! I am as well… but yeah…." Niki laughed awkwardly, looking away from Technos intimidating look. "I don't mind. Plus, it'll benefit me… and it's not like you're a bad guy or something. May as well." The woman grinned excitedly and turned around to walk back into the practice room, handing Techno a practice sword and a shield. "Axes are better than swords." Techno quickly pointed out, looking over Nikis shoulder at the wall of weapons. "Really?" She asked curiously, reaching for the blue coloured axe, examining it curiously, "aren't they slower?" Techno hummed, reaching past Niki to grab his own, "they are but they also do more damage, as well as they stun you more than a sword. That basically just means you have a higher chance of the nerds lowering their shields." Niki nodded along, placing her sword back on the rack. "Okay! That's really helpful already…" she smiled, moving past Techno to the padded floor area, the sound of her weight hardly reaching Technos ears. "Use your height to your advantage. You're small and little, it'll be easy for you to be a god at dodging." Niki nodded along, stepping from foot to foot, loosening her muscles. Techno smiled, she's a fast learner. He walked onto the padded area, opposite of Niki. "So, your best bet is to fake a run in," Techno ran forward to Niki, watching as her eyes went wide and she fumbled with her axe. He took a quick step back when she got her shield up. "It gets them all antsy. They'll start coming to you." Niki nodded, focusing on Technos steps, "if they ever start to repeatedly hit you," Techno racer forward again, slamming his axe down onto her shield, watching as she stumbled, he then slammed the axe into her side, the sound of diamond and iron clanging screeched around the room. "You'll want to just run away, there's really no way out of these except running." She took his advice, slipping underneath his arm to run behind him and to the opposite side. "That was good." He said, even though he was right beside the shorter woman, slamming his axe against her shield once more. This time Niki pushed up with her shield, pushing Techno back one step. She raised her right arm and swung her axe into his side. When Techno huffed out in shock, Niki slipped away again, running backwards. 

The two shared hits for a while, stopping every now and again to catch their breaths or talk strategy. 

Finally, after losing to him six times, Niki slammed her axe into Technos face, watching as his body burst into particles, reappearing in the weapon room. Niki grinned and fist pumped the air with her shield. Techno laughed, "you're going to carry during this tournament!" The pair laughed together. 

For the next couple hours they walked side by side throughout the PVP minigame lobby, hoping into random games to practice their skills further. "Is there anything you're...poor at?" Niki asked from where she was laid on the ground, sweat covering her forehead and neck. Techno sat beside her, leaning back onto his hands which were placed behind him, "I'm not the best at agility, I suppose. I'm not garbage but I'm not Dream level. He's like a little rat." Niki burst out a laugh, covering her mouth. "A rat?" Techno nodded, "a rat." Niki laughed softly before sitting up, "I can help you with agility...I think. Your body is…" she gestured to their height difference, "a lot different than mine, so I'm not sure how to explain it to you. I think I can get it though!" Techno nodded and they both stood up, walking towards the parkour map. 

"This'll be the best place to practice agility." Niki mumbled, looking around. There was one person at the furthest level. "What's your score here?" "Uh…" Techno checked his watch, "4:16?" Niki paused, turning to look at him with a dropped jaw. "That's better than dreams?" Techno nodded, smiling, "I am aware. We had a bit of a bet. That was me really trying though, I don't think I can ever get that time again." He laughed a little, looking at the parkour course. Niki nodded, walking to the first stage. "You see those post jumps? I want you to run in between them without going too wide out. I'll set up a border and slowly bring it in as you're running. This will improve your turns and weaving. Okay?" Techno nodded, watching as Niki pulled over rocks to line out a distance from the posts Techno could run wide from. The pinkette stood by the first post, doing a quick hop before sprinting forward. His ankles already felt bad as he quick pivoted around the corners. After he reached the end, Niki gave a few pointers and then closed in the gap. Techno went a bit slower this time, carefully watching to make sure he didn't overstep the borders. "That was good! Now try it a bit faster?" Niki clapped, standing at the other end. Techno nodded and sprinted forward through the posts. He was going so fast it felt like he was levitating. "That was so good! I'm going to show you how I do it. Don't try to do it unless you think you can, okay?you can seriously hurt yourself." Techno nodded in understanding, watching as the woman walked to the front post before sprinting. Instead of turning like Techno had, she swung her leg past the pistol and then out all the weight on it, skipping the turn completely. She was basically taking half the steps Techno did. "Do you want to try it?" Techno looked down at his ankles, whispering to them a quick apology, "yes." 

"Okay so you want to use your dominant foot every time. Run into the first post then put your foot almost right around the post and lean forward onto it, it'll pull your weight forward and you'll basically still be running, I guess? I'm sure the physics behind it." Techno chuckled, "okay. I got this." Niki nodded, "you do!"

Techno did  _ not _ got it. 

Halfway through his ankle bent awkwardly, foot laying against the ground on its side. The pinkette stared forward as he collapsed. Niki gasped and ran towards him, carefully pulling off his shoe. Techno cringed, looking down at his ankle. "Jesus." He mumbled. The area was quick bruising. A regent potion wasn't going to be enough to subside all of this pain. 

"Holy shit? Techno!" He heard a familiar voice shout from behind him. Techno tilted his head back, seeing Dreams barely respawned body running towards him. Dream slowed down as he noticed the outstretched leg and lack of shoe. "Are you hurt-..." The masked man trailed off, staring at the purple, red and blue colours blooming across Technos skin. "Fuck. How'd that happen?" He asked Niki, crouching down beside Techno, raising his leg up onto his own lap, looking closer. "We were doing agility training. I was teaching him that thing you taught me. He was doing really good and that around the middle post, where we both always struggled at, his ankle just….gave out." Techno sighed and laid back against the ground, looking up at the blue sky. "Have any regeneration potions by chance?" Niki asked, staring at Technos ankle with worry. "No...not on me. I don't even think it'd fix this." Techno wiggles his toes, gaining Dreams attention. "It wouldn't, but its fix any broken bones I may have. Or sprains. The pain will be there but it'll be … healed… in a way." Dream nodded, gently laying Technos foot down, shuffling over to be closer to the man laying down. "Do you think you can walk?" "I sure can try." Techno mumbled, sitting back up. Niki and Dream hooked his arms over their own shoulders, dragging him upwards. Techno cautiously began to put pressure onto his right foot. 

His vision went white before going black. He came back to with his head pressed into Dreams hip, his arms tightly wrapped around his legs. "Techno!" The to shouted, quickly trying to help him back up. "Okay, walking is a no-go." Techno mumbled, leg bent to keep his foot up. "I'll just carry him." Dream mumbled to Niki. She nodded and carefully let go of Techno, watching as Dream carefully scooped him up. "Okay. Slow steps." Dream mumbled to himself, walking at a snail-like pace towards the portal. "Niki? Can you go in first and make sure nobody is sitting around the portal. The less obstacles, the better." Techno groaned at the realization that other people will  _ see _ him like this. Dream looked down at Techno, smiling, "take off your crown. Put your hair in the hood and you can wear my mask." He smiled, when Techno did as told, looking up at Dream. Dream tilted his head down, watching as Technos arms went up to the back of his head, slipping the mask off. His eyes were closed, not wanting to see Dream without clear permission. He put the mask on and reached blindly to the back of Dreams neck, pulling his hoodie up. "Thank you." The slightly taller mumbled as they appeared in the lobby room. Niki looked back at them with a smile, standing by Dreams side to make sure nothing would hit Technos hanging legs. A few people glanced over but said nothing at the sight of a swollen ankle. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw//talk about a parent passing away  
> Cw// crying 
> 
> I jsut coughed up these 2k words in 40 minutes and I havent edited it at all 😎  
> No edit pog 😎  
> No beta pog 😎
> 
> also??? Thanks so much for all the hits and kudos 😭😭   
> The comments especially make me happy so thank you to those who take the time out of their day to leave me some :')

Niki held onto dreams wrist as the 3 stood in the portal, the world fading out of focus and then back into focus in a different location. Niki looked around with wide eyes. "Woah! This is so cool? I've never seen a biome like this before." Techno pulled off Dreams mask, turning his head back to look at Niki with a smile, "we, my father and I, built it. It was originally a really ugly mountain with a few spruce trees every now and again but we smoothed out the sides and then built up the castle. I think it turned out pretty cool as well." Niki looked at the castle before looking back at Techno, eyes wide with curiosity. Techno chuckled and nodded. The shorter woman quickly ran off up the light wood pathway, taking two steps at a time. She ran into the castle, looking at the wide and open interior, her gasps of excitement could be heard from the bottom of the mountain. Dream laughed lightly, shaking the hood off his head. "I'd rather come here one day without you hurt." Techno huffed, "I like Niki a lot more than you. She's cute while you're a debby downer." He joked, faking annoyance. The dirty blonde laughed, walking up the stairs with Techno still in his arms. "How does it feel?" "Hurts like a bitch, Dream." The curse caught the man off guard, eyes widening a bit. "You swear?" "Well...yeah. I just dont need to swear in place of proper words." Dream rolled his eyes, "I will drop you." Techno laughed, "Go on." The dirty blonde looked down at Techno, "You can look at me." Dream mumbled after a moment of staring, looking forward again. He wasn't too sure this was a great idea, but why not? They've already kissed, accident or not, Techno may as well know what he looks like. "Nuhuh." The pinkette answered, shaking his head, Dream gaped, "What?" "Nuhuh," Techno repeated, "Not happening." "Why not?" "Don't wanna." Dream stared down at the pinkette eyebrows furrowed, confused, "once again, why not?" "Way too easy." To say the dirty blonde was confused, was a very big understatement, "what's too easy?" Techno rolled his eyes, "at least make it a bet or something. If I beat you in this competition, I can see your face." "And if I win?" "You won't." Niki laughed from a couple stairs above. Techno smiled at her as Dream glared, "how do you know that? Me and sap kick ass." "Okay, but I have Niki. She's gonna carry me all the way to victory." Techno spoke, talking as if it was an obvious statement. Niki laughed again, shaking her head, "too much pressure!" Techno grinned at Niki, "hey, hey, hey! What if I win? What do I get?" Niki spoke before Techno could, "you could wear his crown." The smile Techno once wore dropped, the cocky act he held up deflated. Dream smirked, "yes! That's a great idea, Niki. Okay, so if you win you can see me without the mask, and if I win I get to wear your cute little crown." "Cute?" Techno gasped, "it's not cute! It's badass!" He defended his crown, desperately wanting to turn his head and glare at Dream. "Put your mask on." He puffed out instead, glaring at the ground. Dream laughed and ignored him, walking into the castle with Niki. They walked up a few flights of stairs until they stood in front of a large set of doors. Niki pushed them open and looked around with, once again, curious eyes. Dream walked over to the large bed in the middle of the wall, carefully laying Techno down. He reached over the pinkette, chests touching, as he grabbed a pillow. He pulled back and gently lifted up the pinkettes leg before placing it back down on the pillow. He remembers Sapnap doing this for him back when they were kids and Dream fell off a jungle tree straight into a cave. Had it not been for the vines, he would've died. Dream chuckled to himself at the memory of Sapnap hitting his chest while calling him an idiot. As much as Sapnap denies it, he was crying. 

Niki observed the two, Dream was lost in thought and Techno was staring at him, now that he had his mask back on. What he was feeling, she didn't know, but it didn't look negative. "Dream," she called, gaining the masked mans attention. "Huh? Yeah?" "I'm going to go get Phil, can you watch Techno until he comes here?" Dream nodded, "yeah, of course. Thanks for the help, Niki." "No thank you! If you weren't around it would've been hell to get him here." Niki mumbled the last part, waving goodbye to Techno before leaving. 

"Where are your healing potions?" "I'm out. I have a regeneration one in the cabinet to your left." Dream walked towards the cabinet, pulling it open to reveal a rack of all sorts of drinks. He grabbed the only pinkish-purple coloured one, popping the cap off, bubbles floating to the surface. Dream walked back to Techno, sitting down beside him on the bed. He helped Techno sit up a little, handing him the bottle as he held the pinkethe up. Techno sipped the drink, tongue going numb and face scrunching up in dissatisfaction. "It tastes like shit, huh?" "Some damn salty ghast tears." Dream laughed loudly, taking the bottle from Techno. "Where's your kitchen?" "The room two doors down from the front living room." Dream repeated the directions to himself as he walked out and down the stairs. He walked into a large, high roofed room. The cabinets were made out of such a smooth diorite block that they shined. Dream walked towards the double fridge,  _ a double fridge _ , and pulled the left door open. Water and Orange juice stared back at him. Dream opened the other door and found nothing except a glass of presumably old water. Dream stared for a moment, closing the door soon after and began opening the cabinets. Plates. Bowls. Plates. Little bowls. Cups. Paper. 

Paper? 

Dream reached up and pulled down the paper, staring at it for a moment before flipping it over. He was met with a large map. Little red dots were placed over cave entrances or what looked like old towns. Dream frowned, "what is this?" He asked himself. He folded it back up and slipped it under his arm, grabbing a cup from the cabinet beside. He poured some water into the cup before heading back upstairs. 

Dream walked into the bedroom just as Techno was trying to shuffle himself go sit up right. Dream quickly walked over, placing the paper and cup on the bedside table. He wrapped an arm around Technos back, supporting him up so he didn't move his leg. Techno grabbed the potion and in one drink, he drowned it. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, eyes scrunched together. Dream gave him the cup of water, laughing softly as Techno basically inhaled it.  _ "Why does it burn?"  _ He whined out, tongue still poking out of his mouth. Dream gently laid him back down. He grabbed the map and walked to the other side of the bed, sitting down around the area of Technos knees. He laid the map out in front of himself. "What is this?" He asked curiously. Techno turned his head down slightly to see the paper. He smiled but it looked...sad?

"My dad made that when we came here" Techno pointed at the largest circle near the middle of the map, "that's south of here. We went down the cave together to gather some materials and I remember him just  _ launching _ himself down into the cave. I freaked out because, you know, what the fuck was he doing? But there was a giant body of water at the bottom so it was fine. And this one," he pointed at a small circle around what looked like a hut, "is the house we made after getting lost. Mom was furious when we got back." Techno laughed quietly. 

The stories were cute but the air around them was tight, almost suffocating with how much emotion, or lack there of, came out with every breath Techno released. Dream pointed down at a black dot, nearly the size of his pinky. Techno looked up at the roof. "I was 17. Dad wanted to take me to a cool place he had found when traveling a couple months ago. It was an underwater monument, have you ever seen one?" Techno looked at Dream, who shook his head. Technos eyes turnt back up towards the ceiling. "They're giant castle like things submerged in the ocean. They have these guardians protecting it. We made a potion to help us breathe underwater, had a few backups as well. We got to the bottom and were going to try and see who could find the treasure room the fastest. I got there first. I waited about fifty minutes, killing any guardians that spawned. It was taking so long that I went back the way he should've home from. I found his body floating at the top of a middle area room. His skin was purple so I think he died from drowning. He must've gotten lost and ran out of potions."

Dreams jaw dropped, eyes wide and hands twitching. Techno laughed once, shaking his head aggressively, wiping away a few tears. " _ Shit. _ " 

Dream folded up the map and placed it on the bedside table nearest, and then froze. How could he comfort Techno right now? What did he need from Dream? 

In the end, Dream decided to lay down beside him and laced their fingers together. Techno finally stopped rubbing his eyes with his right hand, instead letting his head fall to the side, staring directly into the two black dots of Dreams mask. "There's nothing I can say that you want to hear right now. I'm sure all you want is to see your dad again. So I won't annoy you with pity and apologies. Just hold my hand and cry." Dream smiled, squeezing the pinkettes hand reassuringly. 

Techno nodded slightly before he bit his lip, trying to stop it from trembling. A few more tears slipped past his eyes but he didnt wipe them away. The two continued to stare at each other. 

Niki opened the bedroom door, Phil close behind. The sight of Techno crying nearly killed Phil on the spot. He quickly pulled Niki out of the room, quietly closing the door. "Do not ever being that up. If Techno knows people who he didn't allow to see, saw him cry he'd lose his mind. Niki nodded, "alright. Do you think it's about his ankle?" Phil shook his head. He saw the familiar crumpled map. "No." 

The pair sat in the living room as the other pair laid in the bed. 

Techno finally fell asleep a few moments later and Dream carefully untangled their fingers, getting out of the bed. He grabbed the glass bottle and cup, walking out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, not noting his two other friends sat in the living room. He washed the glass, placing them upside down in the drying rack. 

Dream places his hands onto the counter, leaning forward with his head hung. Techno didn't deserve this. 

Phil stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen. He stood beside Dream, putting an arm over the youngers shoulders. Dreams body began to shake as he silently cried. "It's not fair." He sobbed. Phil nodded, soothingly rubbing Dreams arm, "I know. It never is, but, at least you know you have a spot in his life now. Techno trusts you enough to share something so personal. The only other person he's told is me." That may Dream cry harder, slowly slipping down from the counter. He fell onto his knees, arms hanging at his side with the top of his head pushed against the side of the counter. Niki walked in soon after and sat down on the other side of Dream, rubbing his back. 

Phil left the two and walked up to Technos bedroom, pushing the door open. Technos eyed opened and he looked at Phil. "He cares about you." Techno nodded, covering his eyes. "I feel bad for dropping that on him. Death isn't a common thing here...even if he didn't know my dad, it must hurt to think about it." "It hurts because it happened to you." Phil walked towards Techno and placed a hand into the pink locks, ruffling them a bit. "Is Dream the boy that kissed you?" "This seems like the completely wrong time to talk about my love life, Phil." "Love?" Technos face erupted pink. Phil laughed and sat down on the couch pushed against the wall beside Technos bed. He laid down and continued talking, "I'm teasing. I'm sure you're not in love with him yet, but, you do like him. I think Dream is good for you, as I said, he cares. Never seen somebody cry over something so hard that didn't directly affect them. Are you willing to give him a chance?" Techno sighed, letting his arm fall from his face back onto the bed. "I don't know. What if it backfires? I'd rather just have another close friend than a relationship that may crash and burn and leave me Dreamless."

"I cant decide for you, but, I dont think anything would happen between you two. You're both two stubborn bulls so you will obviously have your fair share of arguments, but it won't ever be something serious. Hell, remember that time we argued over mushrooms?" Techno laughed, "I still believe I was right." Phil groaned, covering his ears, "I am not doing this again, Techno."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game.   
> NIKI POG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos 🕴

Dream stood beside Sapnap, staring across the spawn area at Techno. "Dream! Stop being a simp and help me tie these stupid shoes!" The dark haired boy shouted, raising his leg to show Dream his untied shoe laces. "You're 19 and still can't tie your shoes by yourself." Dream sighed, squatting down, taking the laces between his fingers, beginning to loop them. "I know how to, obviously, but you do it better." Sapnap blushed, looking away with his arms crossed. The masked man chuckled but stopped his teasing, double knotting both of the youngests laces, "there you go." "Pog! Let's ready up now." Sapnap grinned, jumping to his feet excitedly. He grabbed Dreams wrist and tugged him over to the ready team area. They were about five people away from crowned pinkette. 

Dream watched as Niki and Techno talked, both with a fiery glint in their eyes. They really were going to be a dangerous team. 

"Okay! So in skywars, we immediately go to the middle?" Techno nodded, stretching his fingers and neck. "The nerds will eventually come to us. Then in bedwars, cover the bed and go to diamonds while I go to the base beside us." Niki nodded, filing away all of Technos advice and plans, "we got this!" She cheered, high fiving her taller teammate. 

The players all piled into the portal, parting ways. Dream and Techno were the last to teleport. Dream reached his hand forward, trying to give Techno a quick hand squeeze before they were parte, but they were teleported away. Dream groaned, lowering his hand down. "Okay! Let's go!" Sapnap was already running ahead, bandana flying behind him. Dream ran after his youngest friend, quickly catching up when the other stopped to open a chest, "take this." Sapnap placed a helmet onto Dreams head, shoving a stone axe into his hands. He put on a pair of iron boots and held a stone sword. The pair ran together, killing two teams along the way of their search for better materials. Across the map, 

Techno sat in a tree with Niki, sorting through all of the materials they had collected from the six teams they slaughtered. "How is your ankle, Techno? Do you want this regen potion?" "No, that's a waste. I'm okay." Niki nodded, slipping the potion into the designated spot on her belt, wrapping it up securely. "Here,"Niki placed three items in front of herself, "we have 3 diamonds. Wanna go to spawn and make an axe?" Techno nodded and the pair climbed down the tree, sprinting out in the open towards the bright shining light ahead of them.Their backpacks swung awkwardly as they ran, Technos in particular was making a lot of noise. 

Techno stopped running, grabbing Niki's arm to halt her as well. He poked his head around a building and saw Dream and Sapnap fighting what looked like fruit and Scott, "wanna janitor them?" Techno paused for a moment, turning his head back to look at Niki with pride, wiping a fake tear, "I'll be praising you for that later, but for now, no. Dreams already got a diamond chest plate on and it looks like Sapnap is using a strength potion. Our best bet is to get to middle, make the axe, and then run to get other teams. Hopefully we'll be the two last teams." Niki nodded and they slipped into the building they had hid behind. The pair ran up to the roof, hoping from building to building until they reached the middle area. Techno jumped down onto a tree, catching the branch. He hung in the air for a moment before dropping. White flashed, a burning sensation stopping all of his senses. He clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. "Techno?" Niki called out in concern, copying Technos way down. The pinkette opened his eyes and looked up, forcing a cocky smile, "come on." He wiggled his ankle a bit before they began their run. 

The two reached the crafting table and began to craft the axe. After a moment, Techno held up the diamond axe, staring at his own reflection in it. The sound of swords clashing caught his attention but, 

"Nice axe you got there." Techno jumped, spinning around. Dream stood behind Techno, laughing. The clash he heard before must mean sapnap and Niki were already fighting. "Can't wait to wear your crown." Techno rolled his eyes, "this is only the first game. And that's assuming we even lose this fight." Techno finished his sentence with a sprint towards the masked man, raising his axe above his head, eyes sparkling with blood lust. Dream stepped back but felt as the axe slammed against the side of his helmet, ricocheting off of his diamond armor sleeve. The force caused the dirty blonde to fall onto his rear. Techno stood above him, grinning, "Also, don't underestimate Niki." Niki chuckled, standing behind Dream, sapnaps blood staining her hair and skin. "Fuck." Dream groaned, looking around for any possible escape, before he could look Techno chuckled and swung his axe down, watching as Dreams body erupted into particles. 

Niki giggled happily, high fiving Techno. The taller took off his iron chestplate, handing it over to Niki. He pulled the diamond chestplate Dream left behind out from under his other stuff, slipping it on. "Sapnap had some enderpearls." Niki held out two, offering them to Techno. "You keep one." He said, taking one of the pearls from the smallers hand. "Okay, two teams left? Pete...and Jordan's teams." Techno read off the team names on his watch, nodding to himself. "Pete is going to be a tough opponent. He may even be more agile than you." Techno spoke, walking with Niki towards where the compass she was holding, pointed. "Jordan is pretty good as well but his teammate hasn't practiced PVP once." Niki offered her own information. Techno nodded, "okay, target Pete team first then easy clean Jordan's teammate." The pinkette planned. Niki closed her compass and slipped it back into her backpack, running with Techno towards the general direction the compass had been leading them. The pair walked put into an open field, seeing Jordan and his teammate running near them. "Ignore them for now," Techno mumbled, leading Niki the opposite direction. 

It wasn't long until they came sword to sword with Pete, literally. Techno ran into a building, his axe clashing against another. Pete shouted in shock, brain going on autopilot. The suited man swung his arm up, nearly knocking Technos axe out of his hands. Niki was quick to act, slamming her iron sword into the mans leg. Pete's eyes widened and he jumped back, crashing through a window. He landed in the street and began running. "You stay here and fight his teammate, I'll go after Pete. Meet up in the tree from before." Niki gave Techno a thumbs up and walked throughout the building while Techno jumped out the same window Pete did. The pinkette jogged down the street, watching as Pete limped towards the opening north of them. 

Pete groaned, body falling forward. Blood was seeping out of his leg, a cut went straight through his iron leggings. Techno caught up, standing above Pete. "3rd is pretty good." The pinkette grinned, slamming his axe down against Pete's head. The others body exploded into particles. Techno grabbed the good items he had and walked towards the tree he mentioned before.

Niki was sat in the tree, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for the crowned man. Technos head poked up from the leaves beside her, causing the woman to gasp, covering her mouth to suppress any possible screams. She slapped his arm lightly, glaring. Techno was chuckled, handing her a diamond helmet. Niki took off her chain one, trying to keep it out of her hair. She pulled the diamond one on, frowning as it basically covered her eyes. Techno laughed, helping her put it on properly. "Oh haha. Very funny." Niki grumbled, crossing her arms. "You're very short, so yes. Funny." Niki scoffed, hitting Technos arm lightly again. "How's your ankle now?" She asked, looking down at his leg. Techno gave her a thumbs up, "all good." 

As Niki opened her mouth to respond, an arrow landed in the side of her neck, going all the way through. Technos jaw dropped as his teammates blood splattered onto his face. She burst into particles and Techno dipped down into the leaves of the tree. Not good. Now he had to 1v2. 

Judging by how the arrow pierced Nikis skin, they must be roughly around the tower south of him. That was far enough away for Techno to be able to jump out of the tree without them noticing, unless one of them happened to have super eyes. 

Techno did as he planned, slipping down the tree to the ground. He ran to a house for cover, running up the steps two at a time until he reached the balcony. He looked towards the tower he guessed they were and saw a shine, probably someone's iron gear. Techno pulled out his own bow, a lovely present from Pete. He pulled back his arrow, laying on his stomach, the bow aimed between the rails of the balcony. 

3,  2, 1,  Shoot.

Techno watched as his arrow hit Jordan in the forehead. 

Bullseye. 

Techno ran out of the house and towards the tower, an easy kill was waiting at the top for him. He ran up the stairs, still trying to be cautious of his surroundings while also being excited to win the first game. A girl stood at the top of the tower, searching through her teammates supplies. Techno launched a TnT at her, watching as the items blew up and her body turned into particles. 

Techno grinned as he was teleported back to the middle of the map, fireworks sounding off around him. Niki respawned back beside him and she excitedly grinned, giving him a hug. "That was awesome!" The woman shouted, stepping back to high five Techno. He laughed and nodded, "you did really good as well! You got, what, 5 kills?" "And you got 11!" Techno chuckled, wrapping an arm over her shoulders as the other teams groaned or clapped at their victory. Dream was a little too happy about his "enemies" victory, eyes round and smile wide. Sapnap cheered Nikis name with a pump of his fist in the air, Wilbur was also screaming his best friends' names like a crazy person. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno proud   
> Niki badass  
> Techno siiiiigh

Sapnap sat in the diamond generator, watching as his best friend ran around the middle of the map towards the person diagonal of Sapnap. Dream bridges over before towering up. He launched a strip of TnT down at their bed, watching as the two layers of wool exploded and set on fire. Dream jumped down from the tower, slapping the top of the bed. A ding sound out around him and the bed disappeared. Two people came running from different directions, one from the actual base and another from the diamond generator. With quick steps, Dream turned and ran up a flight of stairs, pushing the first person into the void the moment they reached the platform Dream stood on. The next one had more gear, iron leggings and boots adorning his body. He ran up, and Dream pulled his arm back, slamming his sword against their chestplate the second they made eye contact. The guy groaned, air knocked out of him. The masked man raised his leg and slammed his foot against their stomach, watching as their body flung back into the void.   
Sapnap chuckled, giving Dream a thumbs up. The masked man laughed, Sapnap could tell from the way his shoulders shook, and made a finger heart back. Sapnap chuckled and stood up, walking back towards their base.   
Dream watched as his body glowed white before fading down into a gentle purple hue. Seconds later and his sword was engulfed in a blue light, also fading to a purple glow. Sapnap watched his friend give him another finger heart before bridging towards the base beside the team he had just killed. Sapnap turned his attention away from Dream and looked at the island about four away. Niki had built a secure base and was now sitting on top of it, watching the team Techno was currently killing.  
The pinkette spun around with his sword, slashing the stomachs of both people. They immediately burst into pixels. The pinkette quickly ran to the yellow bed, slamming his hand down on it. Thankfully he got it quick enough, the two people eliminated. Niki cheered, clapping her hands, "nice job!" She praises. Techno looked over with a smile before it dropped, "watch out!" He shouted. Nikis quick reflexes kicked in, jumping down from the base she made and standing on the bridge and listened intently as her hair settled back down on her shoulders. Someone was behind her. She closed her eyes and swung around, hitting the person in the arm. They had their own sword pressed against Nikis hip, smiling as if they won. The woman laughed. Opening her eyes, she began dragging her sword down, watching as the persons smile turned sour, cringing in pain. Niki took that opportunity to jump back, landing on her right foot. She pulled back her arm and then flung it forward, throwing her sword as if it were some little throwing knife towards the guy. It landed in his neck. Techno looked over from the new base he was at, giving Niki one "whoop!" She had gotten a final kill, thanks to Techno breaking their bed as she kept him busy. Niki climbed back up the base protection, sitting at the top.   
Dream slammed his hand onto another bed, grinning. He was now at eight kills and 6 final kills. The masked man began thinking about Techno, how many kills did he have? Was he already eliminated? Probably not. Does his ankle hurt?  
Dream frowned. Does it? He looked around the map, spotting a familiar braid disappear behind a building. He was in the base beside Dream. Surely asking Techno if he's okay isn't against the rules? Dream threw caution to the wind, drinking an invisibility potion. He raised his sword, dipping two fingers in the gooey version of the invisibility potion, covering his sword in it . He was now completely invisible to everyone including spectators. Taking the time to run back to middle and over the bridge Techno had already made, he had a few minutes left. Dream ran into the base, poking Technos shoulder.   
The pinkette swung around, braid nearly whipping Dream in the face, eyes wide. Nobody was there. He sighed, rubbing his face. Dream poked him again, "hey." Techno swallowed the scream that tried to bubble up, "I'm losing my mind." He mumbled to himself, walking into the generator. The invisible man laughed, walking with Techno, "I'm invisible, idiot. How is your ankle?" The pinkette seemed a bit upset, Dream notes, "what are you doing? We're in a competition." "I know...but how's your ankle?" Techno rolled his eyes, "it's fine. Now get out of here before you get in trouble, moron." Dream laughed, reaching his hand forward to lace with Technos. The pinkette stared right into Dreams eyes, "I will kill you." Dream laughed, though he was fully aware that Techno would kill him if he didnt leave, so, he let go of the pinkettes hand and ran away. Just as he made it into the fourth final teams base, his potion finished.   
After he successfully beat the team, Dream dropped his valuables into his enderchest and jumped into the void. He reappeared beside Sapnap, who screamed at the unannounced appearance. "Holy cow, Bro! Give me a little warning, yeah?" Dream chuckled, ruffling his best friends hair. "Leave the last two teams for Techno." "What? That's dumb, what if they end up with more points than us?" Dream thought about that for a moment before shrugging, "fine, I'll shoot two of them before Techno can kill them." As the words left Dreams mouth, Niki appeared beside them both, dropping an iron golem down. The multicolour haired woman sidestepped the golem and ran towards their protection for the bed. She pulled out an axe and slammed it into the wood, closing her mouth as wood chips flung back. She reached her hand through the small hole she had made, just barely grazing the side with her middle finger. The bed disappeared and Niki threw a pearl out of the base, back to her own.   
Dream slashed the arm off the iron golem, watching as it appeared to die, falling down into a clump of metals and vines. "Fuck." He groaned, staring at the hole in the side of the bed. Sapnap huffed and walked towards the generator, sitting down with a pout.   
Techno high fives Niki the second she appeared beside him, "That was awesome! You're going to be unstoppable next time you play." Niki smiled happily, giving Techno another high fiving before pushing him away towards the bridge to middle, "go on, go kill some nerds." Techno looked back at Niki, wiping fake tears again, "every day you make me more and more proud." Niki laughed, shaking her head, "shoo!" She said through laughter, waving Techno away. The pinkette cackled as he walked towards the team closest to him, still laughing as he bridged over. He probably sounded insane as he made his way over, placing tnt down, watching as it fell and blew up their protection. His smile immediately dropped and his laughter ceased. Obsidian? Really?  
Techno huffed and dropped down from his tower, walking past someone into their base. He quickly exchanged the emeralds he picked up on his way for a pickaxe. The person he walked past was waiting at the opening, sword held tightly. Techno sighed, pulling out his bow. He shot then in the forehead, walking through the pixels their body exploded into. Techno sat down in front of the obsidian, swinging the pickaxe down with a loud sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno go brr   
> NIKI IS SO COOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no beta we die like men

Finally the black block made a popping noise, a smaller version of it falling to the ground. Techno ignored it in favour of reaching his arm through, tapping the bed. It disappeared with a cry. 

The pinkette stretched out his back, hands on his hips as he tilted backwards, satisfying pops sounding as he moved. 

Someone, from somewhere, shot an arrow. Techno grunted in pain, staring down at the tip of an arrow sticking through his leg. The pinkette snapped off both sides, leaving a piece inside to avoid immediate death due to blood loss. He hobbled towards the opening of the cave, reaching the trader. He threw some gold at the trader, gaining a  _ golden apple  _ back in return. He took a bite, removing the last bit of the arrow, taking another bite. Jesus Christ did this hurt, he groaned, flexing his legs muscles subconsciously. The pinkette ate the final bit of the apple, dropping the core into the dirt. 

Niki sat in their base, swinging her legs back and forth. Dream was nowhere to be seen and the person who shot Techno was laying down on a tower like rock at middle, still aiming at where Techno was. 

Niki watched quietly as a flash of lime green appeared in middle, disappearing behind various assortments of rocks. Seconds later Dream was standing above the guy who shot Techno, a malicious grin just barely showing under his mask. Dream slammed his sword down into their back, watching as the blood splattered against his sweater and mask. They then exploded into pixels, leaving the two final teams. Dream looked straight into Nikis eyes, waving. Niki laughed quietly and waved back. 

Techno glared at Dream, be a little less obvious you want to steal my kills, he thought to himself, kicking a rock into the void. The pinkette enderpearled back to Niki, ruffling her hair quickly before walking back into the base. "How's your ankle, Techno?" She asked, turning her head back to look at the crowned man. Techno gave a thumbs up, too busy sorting through all of the items in the generator. His ankle was  _ throbbing _ . It hurt so bad Techno genuinely felt like he could pass out at any given moment but, he couldn't leave Niki alone. So, despite what he knew was right, Techno ate another golden apple and purchased some more fireballs. "You got their bed already, right?" Niki nodded, "perfect. Dream is still at mid, wanna go distract him as I get Sapnap?" The shorter woman stood up from her spot, walking over the very narrow bridge to middle. Techno walked the opposite way, going behind the bases so Dream couldn't possibly spot him.

Every now and again, Techno glances over at Niki and Dream. The dirty blonde was carefully watching her as she walked around the generators, looking away for seconds at a time to check on Sapnap. 

Techno began counting the seconds it took till Dream peered back at Sapnap. It averaged at about every 3 and a half minutes. Techno grinned and sat at the edge of his bridge, waiting for Dream to look over one final time. And look he did, instead, he looked directly at Techno. His eyes blew wide, unknown to Techno, and he quickly stood up. Techno scowled and ran across the bridge, the hardly identifiable sound of Dreams shouts echoing behind him. Sapnap poked his head out from the cave, "what are you trying to say, Drea…..m…." Sapnap immediately walked back into the cave, backing himself up so he couldn't be immediately knocked into the void. Techno chuckled and climbed up the rock structure, reaching a very small opening at the top. The pinkette grabbed the little wooden plank hanging above him, lowering down onto an iron bar, staring down at Sapnap who was looking fearfully at the cave entrance. Techno crawled across the iron, sitting right above the younger. 

Techno pulled out his bow, aiming his arrow directly at the top of his head. With a little whistle, gaining the black haired boys attention, he released his arrow. Black pixels exploded around the generator Sapnap had been crouching in. Techno quickly crawled back out the top of the cave, squinting to try and see what was happening in middle. Niki was running around the middle jumping around and through little cave openings, popping out of another one moments later. Dream was following her, slightly behind. Techno pulled out a pearl, checking it forward. The greenish blue item landed directly in the center of the map, taking Techno with it. The pinkette watched for a moment, waiting for a pattern to present itself. Except, there was no pattern, Niki was doing her best to be as unpredictable as possible to slow down Dream. Techno shrugged and stood at the side of one of the openings. 

It was a few minutes before he heard the sound of Nikis laboured breaths and shoes scuffing against a hard surface. Her hands appeared first, followed by her head and then the rest of her body, laying on the ground, staring up at Techno. The pinkette pressed a bony finger against his own lips, gesturing with his eyes for her to move. The multicoloured hair girl did as told, crawling slightly behind Techno, trying to catch her breath. Dreams hands appeared seconds later, launching his body out of the small opening. Techno grinned when he failed to land on his knees or feet, body pressed against the gravel ground. Techno took a step forward, crouching down beside the masked man, "cant wait to see your pretty face," the pinkette smirked, hearing the start of Dreams huff of annoyance, sword penetrating through his chest. The man exploded into green pixels. Techno grinned and turned around to look at Niki, who was still sat down breathing heavily, "that was," gasp, "awesome." She praised, taking Technos outstretched hand. He pulled her up, roughly her hair seconds later. "Would you quit that!" She whined, trying to flatten the birds nest Techno had so thoughtfully created. Before she could finish, their bodies evolved in purple particles. 

They were now stood in the first server they had all been in before the games started. "There will be a two hour break before the final game!" Shouted a heavy accent. Techno sighed happily, parting ways with Niki and headed directly towards a white tent. He pulled open the door like fabric, immediately falling down onto the blow up mattress. Techno closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. 

Dream watched Techno wall away from his teammate. The masked man looked at Sapnap, silently begging. The younger rolled his eyes, shoving Dreams shoulder towards where Techno went, "go on, simp." Dream grinned and ran over to the tent Techno went in. First thing he noticed was the fact that the pinkette didn't close the net like doors. Dream purses his lips and got on his knees, lifting up the opening just slightly to peak his head in. He was met with Techno curled up in a cat like ball, chest raising and falling evenly. Dream smiled and crawled in, he wanted to check on the older males ankle. Dream carefully rolled down the pinkettes socks. He nearly gasped when he saw the purple and red skin. The area was puffy, more puffy than any baby fat could provide. Dream cringed, pulling Technos sock the rest of the way off. That arrow must have messed it up even more. The masked man ripped off a part of his own sweater, using the fabric as gauze. He gently, well as gently as he could, wrapped up the pinkettes ankle. Thankfully, Techno was too tired to wake up, or move. Dream carefully slid his sock back on, scooting back. Dream reached his hand forward, hovering over Technos braided hair. Eyes shot open before he could even begin to twirl the loose strands of hair. 

Technos hand shot up and grabbed Dreams wrist tightly, "it's just me." Dream spoke softly, feeling as Technos grip immediately loosened to let him go. The lime hooded man smiled slightly, scooting closer to Techno. "Sorry," he tiredly mumbled, letting his hand curl back up against his chest, "what are you doing here?" Technos voice was somehow deeper and raspier when he was tired, Dream filed that information into a deep part of his mind, "your ankle. I was worried so I came to check on you. You were asleep though, so I wrapped it with part of my sweater. Technos eyes snapped back open, and he sat up slightly, squinting in the dark to see Dreams hoodie. The pinkette huffed and fell back down, "that's basically a crop top now." Dream chuckled, "what, got a problem with it? Gonna be too distracted during the next game." Techno turned his head, eyes paring up at the younger, "as if. You're cute, but I'm not simp enough to stare."

_ You're cute _

Dream blushed

_ You're cute _

Okay, maybe blush wasn't a good enough word to explain how red his face got. Dream opened his mouth, looking down at Techno to try and say something, anything really, but cut himself off. Technos eyes were shut, his nose just barely brushing against the lower part of Dreams thigh. The blonde pursed his lips, placing a hand in Technos hair, playing with the strands and occasionally scratching his scalp. And if Techno made purring like noises than that's for him, and him only, to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted that other ... not chapter but it's also not an author note   
> Uh   
> That chap complaining about dream beating his own record   
> I just learnt how bookmarks work and saw that some of u were leaving little notes to yourself cause it was confusing ! So I jsut deleted that :D hopefully it makes things easier !!!  
> Also, do you guys like the length of these chapters?   
> They average around 1k-2k   
> Would you rather it stay the same or be longer?   
> Longest I could do is probs 5k, if I wish to keep this somewhat consistent and fast upload schedule which isnt really a schedule cause I just upload whenever I finish a chapter.   
> Anyways 😳   
> Longer or stay the same?  
> Also are you liking this so far?? =D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter!   
> Techno confident gay 😳  
> Dream, once again, scared gay 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like men

Twenty minutes before the break ended, Sapnap peaked his head into the tent. 

Dream was leaning against the back of the tent, eyes shut and mask off. Techno had his head on Dreams lap, the pinkettes arms were wrapped around his legs. Sapnap giggled and carefully walked in, crouching down beside Dream. He slid the mask back on him and then poked his chin. The masked mans eyes popped open and he looked at Sapnap, "what?" "Twenty minutes till the last game. Wake up sleeping beauty." The youngest teased, walking out of the tent. 

Niki was waiting for Sapnap, smiling, "they up?" "I woke up Dream, but he has to wake up Techno." Niki nodded understandingly, walking with the man towards the ready area. They sat and talked as Dream stared down at Techno. 

He really didn't want to wake him up, he seemed so peaceful. But, if Dream doesn't wake him up and they end up being late, Techno would probably skin him alive. Dream chuckled at the idea, leaning over so his face was upside down in front of Technos own, he gently blew air against the pinkettes face. Slowly, Technos arms slithered out from around Dreams legs, eyes slowly fluttering open. He was met with a familiar white mask and subconsciously smiled. Dream sat up properly, allowing Techno to get up at his own speed and stretch his back and legs. "Sleep well?" Dream asked, eyes fixed on the spot where Technos white dress shirt had come loose from where it had been previously tucked into his jeans, pale skin peaking through. The pinkette nodded, groaning as his back joint finally popped after many attempts of twisting side to side, "yes. Though I wish we had a longer break." Dream nodded in agreement, taking Technos outstretched hand, feeling just how strong the pinkette is when he was pulled up immediately. Dream smiled at the crowned man, pointing at his hair and then shirt. "You look seductive." Techno glared, "you're gross." The pinkette pulled his hair out of the messy and loose braid, combing his fingers through the strands. Dream chuckled and reached towards Technos shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. He finished and smiled in satisfaction, leaning down to pick up Technos cape. He held it in his arms until the pinkette finished his braid, holding it up as Dream slid the cape over his shoulders. "You two look like a married couple." A familiar voice huffed. Technos face flamed red and he whipped his head around, blood rushing sl fast it made his head throb, to glare at Phil, who was smiling softly. "Out!" Techno seethed, pointing in directions of where he wanted Phil to immediately leave to, "I just came to warn you both that there's 5 minutes left, hurry up." Phil chuckled, walking away. "If only he knew we've kissed." Dream joked. Techno glared at Dream angrily, "shut up." The masked man squinted, observing Techno before he gasped, "he does know!" The pale man groaned loudly, storming out of the tent. Dream laughed as he followed after Techno, throwing an arm over his shoulder, "have you told everyone?"

"What happened to the shy little Dream? Why are you so cocky now?" Dream's smile dropped and his arm slipped off of Technos shoulders, halting his steps. Why was he so confident now? And why was he teasing Techno about the kiss  _ he _ caused? And then begged for forgiveness for. Dream cringed. God, he's lame. Techno noticed the lack of footsteps, turning his head back to stare at Dream. A Dream who had a flushed face, nervous eyes, and hunched back. "Come on Dream, chin up. Keep the cockiness around okay? I like it." Techno watched in satisfaction as Dream's face flushed further, or so he assumed, judging by how his neck was a deep pink. The hooded man jogged to catch up with Techno, though this time he let his hands hang at his side. Just as they reached the corner left till they reached the ready area, Techno grabbed Dreams hand, stopping him from walking out. The pinkette reached a hand towards Dreams face, holding the side of his mask. Dreams heart began pounding in his chest, the feeling of Technos knuckles lightly pressing against his cheek sent goosebumps all over his body. "Can't wait to see you without this." The pinkette mumbled, eyes focused on where his fingers met Dreams mask. His fingers slowly retreated, grip loosening on the edge of the mask. He let his knuckles drag across the others skin before pulling his hand all the way back, returning to his usual expressionless face, "let's go." 

Dream watched as Techno rounded the corner, his face was burning and his heart  _ ached _ . The burn in his chest felt like nothing he's ever experienced before. What would this be called? The feeling of getting noticed by your crush? 

Was this a crush? Did crushes have this big of an affect on someone? He'd have to ask Ant, one of his only friends in a successful relationship. 

Dream followed after Techno, a few steps behind as they walked. The two parted ways, heading to their respected partners. Niki grinned at Techno, "You look like you did something out of your comfort zone." The pinkettes facade immediately crumbled in front of Niki, his face heated up and his shoulders hunched, "fuck."

Sapnap smirked at Dream, "I see that blush, Mr. Tell daddynap what happened." Dream physically reeled back at the disgusting name Sapnap referred to himself as, "I'm not telling "daddynap" shit." Sap barked with laughter, clutching his sides, "oh God! It sounds so much funnier coming from you!" He cackled to himself for a moment, ignoring Dreams desperate attempts to shush him. 

"So what happened? For real." "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?" It was Sapnaps turn to flush pink, eyes widening slightly, looking away from his friend. Dreams eyebrow raised, "wait really? And you didn't tell me about it?" Sapnap coughed and waved away Dreams words, "why do you ask." "We'll be talking about that later, mister. Anyways, do crushes make you feel, like, physical pain? Does your heart feel like it's being squeezed and your knees get weak and wobbly?" Sapnap stared up at his taller friend, a frown gracing his features, "I'm sorry man, but you don't have a crush on Techno. You're in  _ love  _ with him." Dream cringed at the word, sinking down to sit on the waiting couch. "Fuck." Sapnap nodded, "fuck." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these so fast omfg dkdjdjf I dont tjink itll always be like this hahah  
> I started another AU ! So that may slow me down...  
> It's called Hi! Its once again Dreamnoblade, except itll be pure fluff, no angst :D havent done something like that before...hopefully it's good... 💀  
> Anyways, thank you all so much for the support on this book !!!! I love you all :D

The two boys felt as their bodies fell through the hole in the ground, landing in a glass like container. Dream giggled at the weird feeling, himself and Sapnap holding on each other to balance themselves. "If we just go ham in this game, we should be able to at least beat Techno and Niki by one point." Sapnap said once they landed on solid ground, the glass container opening up and dropping them. Dream hummed, pulling open a chest, throwing the items behind himself onto the ground. "We'd have to eliminate more than half of the people. Probably exactly three fourths of the contestants." Dream grumbled, sitting down to look at his items. Sapnap walked up the stone stairs, a bunch of items stuffed into his arms. He dropped them down in the same pile Dream had created. "Yeah, it may be hard… but we can totally do it!" Sapnap grinned positively, pulling on a pair of iron leggings. Dream grinned back, pulling on diamond boots. "Let's get going then." "Sir, yes, sir!" Sapnap mocked a salute, turning around. He began jump block placing, this was basically when somebody jumped in the air, threw one of the miniature blocks down against another block, and repeated. It was the safest way to avoid getting shot into the void. Dream ran after his partner. On the other side of the map, Techno was kneeled in front of a chest, handing his old gear to Niki, putting on some of the diamond stuff he found. He sat up and the pair ran together deeper into middle, "if we kill at least 10 people, theres no chance of anyone beating us." Niki mumbled to her partner, pulling back her arrow, squinting slightly to see better. She held her breath and then released. The arrow flew across the map, hitting someone in the knee. They toppled over, falling straight into the void. Techno grinned and gave Nikis' shoulder a gentle squeeze, running over to the island. He slammed his sword down on the stranded teammates arm, their body shaking from the force. Techno kicked them in the gut, watching as they flew back against the ground. They tried to roll over onto their stomach but Techno placed his foot on their hip, holding them down. "Good game." He smiled, pulling back his sword, swinging it forward against their neck. 

The pinkette turned around and quickly ran back to Niki, who had shot three other people already. The pair high fives briefly before running off again, going island to island. 

Dream shouted as he knocked someone into the void using the back of his chest plate to block the persons teammates attack. He groaned at the force, nearly losing his balance. Sapnap kicked the person into the void, quickly wrapping an arm around Dreams waist, hauling him away from the void and onto and island. They breathed heavily, "nice save." Dream wheezed out in between intakes of air, trying to force himself to stand up, "how many is that? 15?" "14. There's 20 people left, we need 10 more kills." Sapnap whined, sitting up with a huff. He helped Dream up, walking together to the next island. Dream went down first, stabbing the familiar girl in the neck. Shadows' body fell forward before exploding. Sapnap appeared from behind Dreams' body, grinning at Kara. He swung his sword down, slashing her waist. "8 more." Dream mumbled, walking out with Sapnap. 

"We need one more kill Techno!" Niki shouted, hoping her teammate across the map could hear her. Techni strained his ears, trying to make sense of the distant shout, "Okay!" He shouted back, looking around. It honestly seemed like everyone was hiding. Niki was having the same issue, nobody poked their heads out from their islands, nobody walked over bridges, nothing. The only people he could see were Dream and Sapnap, but she couldn't shoot them, they had shields. Niki huffed and sat down in her tower, still watching her surroundings, just slightly less interested. Techno was getting a little annoyed, the sound of his footsteps getting louder as he subconsciously began to stomp his feet, crossing his arms. 

Dream slipped into another island, killing the only person there. "Have people been falling into the void?" Sapnap aimed curiously, leaning against the side of the cave. Dream pulled up his watch, checking the people alive. "Shit….its just Techno and Niki left." Sapnap groaned, "we need to kill them both to win…" he sighed, crossing his arms. Dream nodded, frowning. He shook his head a moment later, grinning, "we got this, Sap." The excited aura that surrounded Dream got Sapnap straightening his back, a smirk lighting up his features, "you're right. Let's go get some bacon! And sadly kill the most lovely woman alive." Dream puffed out a laugh, hitting Sapnaps shoulder lightly, "let's go idiot." 

Niki jumped off her tower, summer salting on the ground to break her own fall. She ran across the middle, looking for Techno. She spotted the pinkette patrolling the edges. The woman ran to him, grasping the back of his cape to slow him down, "1 team left. Sapnap and Dream." Techno turned around to look at his shorter partner, huffing. "They're at a disadvantage. They need to kill both of us, we only have to kill one of them." Techno nodded, dragging Niki to the center. He watched silently as Dream and Sapnap used enderpearls to safely get to middle. They appeared ahead of Niki and himself. The two teams started at each other for a moment. 

The peace was broken by Sapnap quickly pulling out his bow, aiming it down at Technos foot. The pinkettes eyes went wide and he went to the left, avoiding the arrow by a second. By the time he realized what this meant, Dream was already directly in front of Techno, sword held against his neck. "Hi piggy." The other grinned, holding Techno by the waist. Techno glared, pulling out his own sword to hold it against the back of Dreams neck, copying the youngers grab of the waist. The masked man frowned, this wasnt how this was supposed to go…

Niki shouted, blocking Sapnaps axe with her bow. The wooden weapon snapped in half immediately, wood chips hitting the both of them in the face. Niki used the distraction to her advantage, thrusting her arm forward, slamming her sword against the boys' chest. He fell backwards. Niki carefully stood above him, holding the sword to his neck. Sapnap huffed and reached a hand forward, pulling Niki down by the sleeve of her shirt. The smaller woman fell hard. Her face slammed against the ground, nose immediately gushing blood. Sapnap quickly flipped around, placing his legs against Nikis back, not letting her wiggle away or stand up. "Sorry, Niki. It was fun fighting you, you're super good!" The younger boy smiled, pressing his sword against the side of Nikis neck. Her body burst into light blue and yellow particles. Sapnap sat up, looking towards his best friend. Techno and him were in a standstill, they had each other held in place by hand and sword. Neither looked like they knew what to do. This was perfect! Sapnap creeped up behind Techno, raising his sword. 

Dreams eyes went wide, opening his mouth quickly to try and warn his friend, "Sapnap, no!" Technos eyes glinted, his head turning so he could slightly see the youngest boy. He moved himself and Dream back, falling on top of the other boy, Dreams own blade pressing against the boy's neck. Techno grinned as the body burst into fire like particles. He quickly raised his leg, using his knee and calf to flip Dream. The boy landed on his back, arms bent weirdly, both trapped underneath Technos body. The pinkette quickly rolled over, sitting on Dreams stomach, holding him down. "Good game, Dream. You did really well." He smiled brightly, slowly piercing the boy's skin. Dream huffed, ignoring the burning pain in not only the stab wound, but his chest. "Guess you really wanted to see me without my mask, huh?" Techno shrugged, pushing the blade further. The second the boys body burst into beautiful lime green sparkles, Techno answered, "yes, I do." He fell backwards, laying on his back to stare up at the skymall fireworks went off around him, pink and blue sparks writing out his and Nikis name. The girl spawned beside him. She immediately fell to the ground, laying beside her partner, "that was the closest game I've ever seen… I'm so happy we got to be partnered together, Techno!" The pinkette turned his head to smile at her, nodding, "you were a great partner. Thanks for teaching me so much." Niki grinned, "you as well! I learnt so much from you!" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green.

Niki stood up first, smiling down at Techno, "I hope we can team together again sometime." She praised, lowering her hand to the boy. Techno held hers, pulling himself up, "I hope so as well. If not, we can still train together." He offered, ruffling the girls hair. Niki huffed, slapping the boys hand away, "why do you do that?" She groaned, flattening her hair back down. Techno laughed, ignoring the question as their bodies were encased in white sparkles. The shimmers soon faded to reveal a new server. There were a few tents lined up down the pathway, but more importantly, there was a food buffet in the center. The other teams were all gathered around the food, filling their plates. Niki was quick to run over, immediately reaching Wils side. The tall man grinned at his smaller partner, giving her a tight hug while shouting praises. Techno watched as two of their younger friends walked over, both high fiving the woman. The pinkette smiled, turning to walk away. Before he could get far, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back against the side of someone. "Amazing as always, Techno." Phil smiled, handing the boy a glass of water, which he gratefully took, "you did good as well, 5th right?" Phil nodded, "Harvey and I played pretty well, up until Skywars. We both walked off." Techno cackled, "noobs." The blond man scoffed, pushing Techno away. He continued to laugh, walking towards the tents like he had previously planned, "ah, wait! Before you go, Dream is looking for you." Techno hummed, waving Phils words away. Even if the pinkette didn't want Dream to, the slightly shorter Male would surely find him anyways. So, with that thought in mind, Techno opened a tent and sat on the floor, stretching his arms and legs, his wingspan nearly the size of the tent. With a low grunt, Techno fall backwards, head hitting the pillow with a small poof sound, the cotton material squished under his weight. He closed his eyes, throwing an arm over them and well for good measure. 

Dream looked around briefly, squinting to try and see better. No pink hair there, he moved his head, or there, again, or there. Dream huffed and walked towards Technos other friend, Phil, with slumped shoulders. The other blond male smiled up at Dream, "no luck?" The taller boy shook his head, "have you checked the tents?" Dreams eyes went wide and he slapped his own forehead, groaning, "obviously he'd be there, fuck, thanks Phil!" The young adult ran towards the tents, Phile laugh echoing behind him. The blond boy pulled down the zipper of the closest one, the only one closed. There the familiar pink braided boy was, arm covering his eyes, legs stretched straight ahead of himself. Dream smiled and crouched down, slipping inside with as little noise as possible. Techno moved his arm off of his face, turning his head to watch Dream try and quietly get into the tent, "boo." He mumbled. Dream shouted, falling onto his ass. Techno laughed quietly, trying to hold back the high pitched noise. Dream threw his head back to glare at Techno, slipping his legs through the opening of the tent, "meanie." He grumbled, zipping the opening back up. "Uhuh, I'm a meanie." Dream rolled his eyes at the mocking voice, crawling in further on his knees, plopping down to Technos right. The pinkette slowly sat up, scooting backwards until he sat opposite of Dream, the two staring at each other in silence. "Shall I…" Techno shrugged, leaning back. Dream pursed his lips reaching his hands up to grab the thin black string holding the mask against his face. He stilled, thinking deeply about what emotion Techno would show. He wouldn't think Dreams ugly, right? 

Techno noticed the younger boys hands shaking, frowning slightly, "Dream." He called out, voice low and calm, the vibrato shaking Dream to his very core, "sorry, uh, yeah." Techno sighed and sat up straight, "You dont have to show me if you're not comfortable." He offered, watching the blond curiously. Dream quickly shook his hands, "no! That's not it. I'm comfortable… I trust you! I'm just...nervous?" Techno smiled, scooting closer to Dream. He sat so close their knees touched. The pinkette reached his hands forward, passing Dreams' hair to the back of his head, fingers gently pushing through the thick strands of hair until he felt a thin ribbon. Carefully, he began to untie the bow, slowly pulling the strains back as he retreated his hands, bringing the mask with him. 

Dreams eyes were squeezed shut, lips turned into a frown. 

The first thing Techno noticed was the  _ freckles _ . There's so many. "Open your eyes, Dream." The blond did as told, looking away from the other. Green. No, blue? 

Techno huffed and gently squeezed Dreams chin between his thumb and forefinger, making the boy look directly at Techno. Green. 

Techno smiled, "cute." He hummed in approval, letting go of the blonds chin go instead trace his freckles, hand cupping his cheek, thumb brushing against the dots on the youngers face. "Whaddaya mean cute." The other mumbled, intently watching Technos face. He hummed, eyebrow raising slightly, "exactly as I said. Cute." Techno smirked as he felt Dreams' face heating up below his fingers. "Really cute." Dream gently pushed the other boys hand away, scooting back a bit. "Okay, enough staring." Techno pouted, "no fair. This is my prize for winning the tournament." Dream flushed again, looking down. Techno sighed loudly, "fine. I'll stop-" "wait." Dream cut the other off, reaching for Technos hand, gently placing it against his own face. 

_ God, hes going to kill me. _

Techno lifted Dreams head up, staring at the freckles again. "Is your whole body freckled? Or just your face." Dreams face was increasingly getting hotter, "shoulders as well." Techno nodded, "anywhere else?" "I think my back… not sure." What Dream would give to crawl into a hole and just die is immeasurable. The pinkette smiled, "how many other people have seen you without your mask?" "George, Sapnap, Niki and Tubbo." "Tubbo?" "He accidentally came into the bathroom when I was brushing my teeth." Dream explained, laughing a little at the memory of Tubbos wide eyes and loud apologies. Techno smiled, "thank you for letting me see you, Dream." The blond looked up at Techno again, "thank you for not saying anything mean." It was Technos turn to frown, eyebrows furrowing, "why would I ever say something mean about you?" Dream shrugged, "dunno." "Have… have people made fun of you before?" "Uhuh." Techno sighed and pulled Dream into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of the boys shoulder, "they're lame." He mumbled, feeling as Dream buried his face against Technos own neck. The feeling of the boys skin on his own made his stomach erupt with butterflies. "I don't really care what a bunch of nobodies think, but your opinion mattered…" Techno was about 95% sure every single butterfly in his stomach just went through meiosis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men....still  
> Also, anything in particular yall wanna see happen before this ends? I'll try and take anything g you say into consideration


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I finished it !   
> There is room for one more chapter that i may do in the distant future of them being domestic af but that's not gonna happen rn since I have another AU to work on!

It had been a couple weeks since the tournament. Techno had been roped into Dreams giant circle of friends and Dream became closer to, as they called themselves, the "sleepy bois, plus Tubbo." 

"Dream you little shit!" Phil shouted, chasing after the laughing maniac who swiped the older boys hat the second he walked in through the front doors. Dream ran around the castle, now  _ very _ familiar with the layout as he has been here nearly every day for a month. Phil reached forward, grabbed Dreams sweater, trying to tug him back. The younger boy yelped and spun around, causing Phils grip to slip, the material slipping from his fingers. The unmasked boy turned around, ready to run again but was stopped when his head smacked against something hard. Techno stood in front of him, staring with an unamused smile, "what are you doing." Dreams words caught in his throat as he took two steps back, looking at the other. Technos usually braided hair was down… and it was curly. The blond boy threw Phils hat back at him, quickly using his now empty hands to reach for the pinkettes hair. "What-" Techno cut himself off with a sigh, he should've expected this the second his elastic snapped. "Your hair is so soft, and curly! Cute." Dream gushed, twirling the strands around his own fingers. Phil chuckled quietly, making eye contact with the blushing Techno, "good luck with the leech, mate." The older blond jokes, walking back down the stairs to find Tommy and Wil sat at the bottom step, eavesdropping. "You know, he is right. You do leech." Dream rolled his eyes, stepping back, Technos hair slowly falling from his fingers back to his chest, "uhuh, and you aren't? If I remember correctly, just yesterday you were giving me a piggyback ride and then whined when I tried to get off cause your boney back was making my ass hurt. "No, Dream. Now my back is cold!"" Techno glared, cheeks turning pink. 

George rolled his eyes as he walked pass the two, trying to find Sapnap, "can you two just admit you're madly in love with one another and kiss? I'm on the brink of insanity." Now both of the tall boys were blushing, sputtering out broken sentences of defence. "Uhuh, yeah? Shut up. Seriously I'm getting grey hairs. If you don't start dating I will simply ex-fucking-plode." George smiled, reaching his hands forward to slap the both of them on the back. He turned and walked back down the stairs, calling for Sapnap. 

Dream looked up at Techno for a second, eyes quickly shifting elsewhere. "Uh...haha...George is so….funny." He tried. Techno sighed, "he's right. I've been waiting for you to confess for weeks now, Dream. You're taking so long I could've mummified and been eaten by the Europeans." "I have no idea what any of that means but- wait- you've been waiting for me to confess? You know I like you?" Techno groaned, lifting a hand to cover his own face, slowly dragging it down, "you're an idiot, Dream. We already act like we're dating, of course I knew you liked me. Don't tell me you  _ seriously  _ couldn't tell I like you as well." Dreams eyes were wide, jaw dropped. Techno groaned louder, taking a step to the right, leaning his head forward to bang it against the wall, "idiot. Fool. Moron." He said in between bangs. Dream was still wide eyes staring forward, unmoving. Techno huffed and stood upright, walking back in front of the other, raising a hand to gently cup his cheek, tilting his head up just slightly. With a quick smile, Techno leant forward and pressed their lips together. Pink, soft lips met pink, chapped lips, molding together  _ perfectly. _ Dream gasped, Techno taking advantage of the shock to push his tongue inside of the others mouth, humming a quiet laugh when he tasted the familiar tang of strawberry from the cupcakes he had made yesterday. Dreams eyes eventually fluttered closed, his own hand coming up to cup Technos cheek as well, the other tightly wrapping around the pinkettes waist. 

Sapnap whistled as he walked down the corridors, looking around for George. He looked straight ahead and paused, screaming loudly, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He continued to scream. The two kissing boys broke apart, staring at Sapnap with wide eyes. Technos covered his ears. "You finally kissed! Oh my God! Oh my God? You- you two! Y-you-you! Finally!" Dream scoffed, expression souring with embarrassment. "Are you guys dating now?" Techno let his hands fall from where they were tightly pressed against his ears, looking at Dream with a lifted eyebrow and tilted head. The blond blushed, looking away from Techno to Sapnap. He raised his hands forward, making a brush like motion, begging his other friend to leave. The black haired boy smiled excitedly, nodding in understanding. He quickly ran pass them and down the steps, nearly knocking over everybody who was sat at the bottom, listening to the conversation upstairs. George quickly grabbed Sapnap, pulling him down. He kissed his younger boyfriend excitedly, "we are the best." George praised himself and Sapnap. 

"So, Dream. Got anything to ask me?" The blond opened his mouth before shutting it closed again, frowning, "I… I don't really know how to word all of my thoughts." "That's okay." Techno smiled, reaching forward to hug the other again, "take your time." "You're just… you're so cool? And… and y'know...you? I never thought I'd have a chance with you… sure we were friends but I didn't think you'd want to be more? But, you kissed me." Techno hummed, playing with the hair on the back of Dreams neck, "I did." "And you know I like you… and you like me." Techno hummed again, "and that's like...blowing my mind? I really like you, Techno." "And I really like you, Dream." "Oh God, can you say that again?" Techno held back a laugh, smiling into the blonds neck, "I really like you, Dream." The other boy released a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut, "okay… alright. Techno? Do you- I mean… yeah… uh… do you wanna?" "Wanna what, Dream?" The blond groaned , gently hitting Technos back with his balled up fist. The pinkette laughed, "fine, I'll stop teasing. Yes Dream, I do want to date you." Techno pulled back slightly, smiling down at Dream who had a wobbling lip and shiny eyes. "Can you kiss me again?" Techno laughed, leaning forward. 

Sapnap whooped loudly, fist bumping Punz who was sat to his right. "A win for the gays!" George laughed loudly, pushing Sapnap off the step, watching as he landed on the ground with a loud laugh. 

"Were they seriously listening this whole time?" Dream grumbled against Technos lips, feeling the vibration of Technos laugh against his lips, "idiots." Dream nodded in agreement, pulling back from the kiss to rest his head on Technos shoulder, smiling brightly. "Can you explain that whole "mummified and eaten by the Europeans" thing now?" Techno barked out a laugh, nearly falling over if not for Dreams leech like embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have so many??? Au ideas for these two.... I may try and constantly do 2 aus at a time until,,, I either run out or burn out 👩❤️💋👩  
> I hope you guys liked this 😳😳😳 never wrote a kiss scene with like....details before   
> Sorry if it sucked ♡ 💀


End file.
